


I Love You Despite your Past

by WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, ouat, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Pre Curse, SwanQueenTrueLoveKiss, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars/pseuds/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars
Summary: Emma Swan brings Henry back to Storybrooke. Meeting his adoptive mother, she is shocked to find there is an instant connection between them and Emma sticks around.As she settles into town life, her relationship with the mayor develops but Henry is adamant that his mom is the Evil Queen and its Emmas destiny as the savior to Break the curse.When the curse breaks, how will Emma and Regina's relationship continue, when those who are supposed to Love Emma the most aren't happy that she has found her happy ending with the person who tried to destroy theirs.  Can the two of them defy the odds and prove to the town that Regina isn't evil and they deserve their happy ending together.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my Cheerleader (twitter) @oktomaz who has supported me and kept me relatively sane!! 
> 
> To my Artist (AO3) alwaysthevillain (Twitter) @versacesq - thank you for the artwork! I love it!
> 
> To the Swen Fandom, the readers, the writers, the artists, you are all amazing! you are all talented and extremely special people! 
> 
> The Supernova Mods! You are SUPERHEROS! no other words! the dedication to the fandom and creating these collections year after year is amazing and You are all wonderful people! Thank You Thank You!! 
> 
> now I hope you all enjoy this fic, as much as I enjoyed (Procrastinating) writing it!

“You’re Henry’s birth mother?” Tumbled out of her mouth, before Regina could think of a more appropriate response. 

“Hi” the blonde bombshell who stood in her front porch, responded with a feeble shake of her hand.

Green eyes met with brown orbs and they both, for a moment, seemed lost in each other's gaze, as if they were trying to avoid being the first to break the connection. 

Regina was first, she shook her head and took a steadying breath.  
“How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?” She asked. 

“Got anything stronger” the green eyes responded and Regina turned and led the newcomer into her house. 

As they entered, a formal looking policeman came down the stairs. 

“Madam Mayor.” He started to Regina. “You can relax. Apart from being a tired little boy, Henry is fine.” Regina took a relaxing breath, knowing that Henry was okay calmed her. 

“Thank you Sheriff” she acknowledged and he nodded in understanding, making his way to the door and letting himself out. 

Once he had left, Regina led Emma towards the front room and busied herself with making them both drinks.  
Regina turned to the stranger in her home, a small glass filled with amber liquid in hand. 

“I'm sorry I didn’t catch your name. Miss?” Regina asked, handing the glass over to her. 

“Swan.” The green eyes responded, reaching out a hand to take the glass. “Emma Swan,” she told Regina taking the glass from her hand. 

“Well, Miss Swan. I owe you thanks for bringing Henry back to me” Regina started, taking a seat on the plush sofa in front of the fire. She motioned for Emma to do the same. She moved across the room and sat on the sofa opposite Regina. She felt a little out of place. She looked around the room and it was filled with luxuries she would only ever dreamt of growing up surrounded by. 

Emma brought the glass up to her lips and took a sip, trying to ground herself. 

“How did he find me?” Emma asked Regina. Regina took a sip of her own drink. 

“I don’t know. When I adopted him he was only 3 weeks old. The records were sealed and I was told the birth mother didn’t want any contact” Regina said and Emma looked away somewhat ashamedly. 

“You were told right,” She said, her eyes once again locking with Regina’s.

“I'm sorry he dragged you away from your life,” Regina said. “I don’t know what has gotten into him” she finished and Emma could see the pain hidden within her eyes. She offered a weak smile to comfort the brunette. 

“He’s a kid. We’ve all been there” Emma said taking another sip of the drink. Regina was right. This really was the best apple cider she had ever tasted. Regina nodded, appreciating what Emma was trying to say. 

“Do you have a job, Miss Swan?” She asked and Emma nodded. 

“I keep busy” she responded. She didn’t want to elaborate too much. Her life was her life and she was a very private person. 

“Well imagine having another one on top and that’s being a single mom,” Regina told her. “So I push for order” she carried on, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles on her dress. “Am I Strict? I suppose but I only do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don’t think that makes me Evil do you?” Regina asked taking a sip of her drink. 

Emma had sat and watched as Regina opened up about her struggle. She could see that Regina loved Henry and the pain that him acting up was causing her. 

“I’m sure he is only saying that because of the fairytale thing” Emma told her, taking another sip from her drink. 

“What Fairytale thing?” Regina asked and Emma was surprised to see the shocked look on Regina's face. 

“Oh, you know his book?” Emma began “Like how he thinks everyone is a character from it. His shrink is Jimmy Cricket” but she stopped when Regina showed no sign of recollection.

“I’m sorry I really have no idea what you are talking about” Regina confirmed for her and Emma placed her glass on the table. 

“I'm sorry, I know it’s none of my business, but he mentioned it on the drive back and he carried this book around with him,” Emma said. “I figured you knew about it, I’m sorry” Emma finished sheepishly, looking around the room. 

Regina exhaled somewhat defeatedly. “No need to apologize Miss Swan. Like I said things have been somewhat strained recently.” Regina told her as she got to her feet and walked towards the decanter she had set on the side.

Picking it up, she carried it back to the sofa and poured herself another glass. She gestured to Emma's glass and upon receiving confirmation poured her another generous helping. 

They both sat in silence, drinking their drinks. For a situation that should have felt weird, somehow didn’t feel that. It was a companionable silence. On a few occasions, their eyes met and they both offered smiles to each other. 

Regina was the first to break the silence. 

“I don’t know what to do anymore” she said out loud and the sound broke Emma from her daze. 

“About what?” Emma asked finishing off her drink.

“Henry. Its like he is missing something from his life and I don’t think I can give it to him” Regina spluttered out. 

Emma got out of her seat and moved over to sit next to Regina. She didn’t know what made her do it but she gathered both of Regina's hands between her own. 

“I have known you for all of an hour and I can tell you love Henry very much. He is lucky to have you and I’m sure that soon enough, he will realise that. It’s just a phase, kids get them all the time” Emma reassured Regina. 

“You seem to know a lot about what kids think towards their parents” Regina said, looking at her hands in-between Emma’s. There was a warmth there that she didn’t realise she needed until that point. 

Emma chuckled at Regina's words. “Growing up in foster care you pick up things and see things from a lot of different perspectives” Emma offered up in response. She didn’t know what made her reveal so much about her past. 

Emma looked towards the clock on the mantelpiece. It was getting late. Regina followed her gaze.  
“Do you need to go?” She asked, half hoping that the answer would be no. she didn’t want to part company so soon. 

“I suppose I should go” Emma offered up. “I was only supposed to bring Henry back. I can go find a hotel and leave first thing tomorrow. I think your cider may have put me over the limit to drive” Emma half tried to joke. 

“Why don’t you stay here?” Regina blurted out before she could stop herself. She didn’t know what came over her that made her offer. 

Emma's face responded in shock. She stuttered, 

“Oh, I… I couldn’t possibly put you out like that” Emma said but Regina brushed her off. 

“I insist. I have plenty of spare bedrooms and I was hoping..” She broke off. Her eyes met Emma’s. 

“Yes?” Emma probed. Their eyes were still connected and the air between them seemed to get thinner. 

“If you would help me get through to Henry. Make him see that I’m not evil. If I send you away I fear he will resent me for it” Regina said, the worry evident in her voice, breaking the eye contact and looking at the floor. 

Emma took a deep breath and a moment to collect her thoughts. There was something about this brunette mayor that made her want to lose control. 

“Oh right, yes, I suppose I could stick around for a bit” Emma said weakly. Truthfully she was happy that she would be able to spend more time with the mayor. 

Regina's face lit up. “Really. You would do that?” Regina asked astonished. Emma nodded her head. 

“Henry seems like a great kid and anything I could do to help, I suppose I owe him that much,” Emma said. Regina smiled.

She got up and walked towards a cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled out a bottle and two other glasses. 

“So seeing as you said you would stay for the night, how about we open this bottle?” Regina said and Emma nodded. 

**********

The two of them made their way through the bottle, talking aimlessly about things. The conversation seemed to flow effortlessly between them, as though they were long lost friends meeting for a catch-up. 

“And he came out of the bathroom covered head to toe in toilet paper. I swear I have never seen him look so amused with himself as he did in that moment” Regina told Emma and they burst into laughter. Emma had noticed a picture of Henry as a baby and regina couldn’t help but share some of the stories of Henry's adventures as a child. 

“Jesus! That kid really is something. And this was all because he watched a documentary on Mummies?” Emma asked Regina once she managed to catch her breath. 

Regina nodded. “Yep, he watched it and told me, mummy, I want to be a mummy too and he went to the bathroom and came out looking like Imhotep from the mummy returns” Regina finished draining the last of her glass. She looked at the clock and it was way past midnight. 

“I should get to sleep” Regina informed Emma. “And so should you. Henry will be awake in 7 hours and as soon as he realizes you are here I imagine he’d be straight up” Regina informed her and Emma nodded in agreement. She finished off her glass and stood. Regina followed suit.  
“Thank you for a wonderful evening Miss Swan,” Regina said, and Emma could feel the sincerity in her words.  
“Thank you for letting me stay” Emma replied and they both shared a knowing glance. 

Regina led Emma out of the study, Turning the lights off as she went. She checked the front door was locked before moving up the staircase. “I have some spare pajamas if you want?” Regina asked. Emma shook her head.  
“It's alright, I usually sleep in a vest. Thank you though” Emma responded and Regina nodded. She led Emma down the hallway and stopped in front of a door.  
“This is the spare room,” she informed Emma opening the door for her. Emma looked inside. 

It was a spacious room, the key feature being a queen-size bed. 

“My room is just down the hallway and the bathroom is the next door along” Regina informed her and Emma nodded along. 

“There should be a spare toothbrush etc in the drawer under the sink, help yourself to what you need” Regina continued.  
“I think that is it?” She finished. “Good Night Miss Swan” Regina said and reached up and placed a kiss to Emmas cheek. 

Unsure why she did that she suddenly went very flustered. Emma could feel her face getting redder and redder.  
“Good Night Madame Mayor” Emma responded and Regina nodded. She turned away from Emma and made her way towards her room. 

Emma watched her go and a hand moved up to touch the cheek were Regina's lips had been moments before, A smile graced her lips and she thought to herself. Staying in town was going to be really interesting, before heading to the bathroom and washing up before bed. Very interesting indeed. 

**********

The next morning Regina woke up, with a small dull ache in her head. She lay back against the cushions trying to recall the memories of the night before. Small flashbacks came back to her. 

Images of Henry running into the house after revealing he found his real mom. The look on that person's face. Memories of bringing a stranger into her home and drinking with her throughout the night. Flashbacks of leading the stranger to the spare room and placing a kiss on her cheek. 

“Damn It” Regina groaned into the room , a hand covering her head. She rolled over and checked the time. 6:50. Henry wouldn’t be awake yet and she counted whether her house guest would be either. She got to bed and made her way to her ensuite. Rooting through her bathroom cabinet she found some aspirin and took some to relieve the pain in her head and started the shower. 

Undressing she made her way under the stream of hot water. That was how Regina liked her showers. Hot to the point her skin went red. She stood under the stream of water trying to erase the memories of last night. She kicked herself for the way she acted and for letting a stranger see how vulnerable she could be regarding Henry. And she had asked for help. Regina mentally kicked herself. There was something about this Emma Swan that Regina couldn’t put her finger on. 

She finished showering and dressed for the day. Black slacks with a white button up blouse. She had to go into the office for a short while. Fixing her hair and make up, once she was satisfied she looked impeccable she made her way to the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of coffee. Those were her rules. Shower first then Coffee. Once the two tasks had been completed then the day would well and truly begin. 

Looking at the clock again Regina found that it was nearing 8am. Henry would wake soon so she busied herself with making breakfast. She grabbed an apron and put it over her clothes. The last thing she needed was to get changed again. 

Cracking eggs into a bowl she set about whisking them. A small cough behind her made her jump a little. 

**********

Emma had woken up with a pain in her head. She looked around. The room she was in was unfamiliar. Memories of the night before came back to her. 

A young boy turning up on her doorstep claiming to be her son. Bringing her to Storybrooke. Meeting his beautiful mother and then drinking with his beautiful mother. Her mind went to the moment Regina had brushed her lips against her cheek. The thought of that moment sent a blush to Emma’s face. She heard a door opening outside and someone descending the stairs. She got dressed and made her way downstairs. 

She approached the kitchen, following the sound of movement. The kitchen was open plan so Emma stood leaning against the wall watching Regina move around the kitchen. She could tell the woman knew what she was doing. She coughed and Regina turned around to look at her.

“Good Morning Miss Swan. I trust you slept well?” Regina asked politely. Keep the conversation short and to the point, she had decided. Things, where Miss swan was concerned, didn’t need to be made more complicated. 

Emma nodded. “I did yes. Thank you again for letting me stay” she said sincerely. Regina just nodded. 

“There is coffee in the pot help yourself I’m just going to wake Henry” Regina informed her and she made her exit from the room. Emma watched her go, her eyes moving to the retreating form taking in every curve. She shook her head and busied herself with pouring coffee. She could use it her head was still pounding. Noticing Regina’s cup was empty, she filled it up. 

She brought the cup up to her mouth and inhaled the liquid. The smooth taste hit the back of her throat and she sighed. Her enjoyment didn’t last long. Frantic steps echoed down the hallway and Regina entered looking panicked. 

“Henry is Gone” she cried out.


	2. chapter two

“Henry is gone”. Those words echoed into the room and Emma’s face dropped when the look on Regina’s face matched the sincerity of the statement. 

Emma moved over to Regina and placed hands on her shoulders guiding her into a chair. Emma handed Regina a cup of coffee, but Regina placed it on the side. 

“I need my phone,” she said and got straight back out of the seat to fetch her mobile from her handbag. Emma watched as she frantically pulled the phone from her purse. 

At a loss for things to say she tried to recall all the things, she knew about missing people. Her training as a bail bond person gave her that knowledge. 

“Where are Henry’s favorite places?” Emma asked. “Does he have any friends?” She continued, hoping that Regina would give some answers. Regina looked at her, a blank expression on her face as she held the phone up to her ear. 

“Hello Sheriff, Henry has gone missing again” Regina called down the phone. Although Emma couldn’t hear the other end of the conversation she could easily guess the things the Sheriff was saying. Regina ended the call and looked around, almost surprised to see Emma still in her kitchen. 

“What did the sheriff say?” Emma asked Regina, pushing the cup of coffee towards her.   
“Graham said he’s on his way over. Hell coordinate a search when he gets here” Regina informed Emma and took the offered cup. Emma nodded her understanding. 

“Does Henry have any friends?” Emma asked Regina again. Regina seemed highly tense and snapped. 

“Why on earth is that relevant?” She snarled and Emma visibly recoiled. This was a new side to Regina she hadn’t experienced. Emma held her hands up in defense. 

“Calm down, I may not have mentioned this before but I have some experience finding people. It’s what I do.” She said. 

“And one of the first things to do is check his friends, is he with them? do they know where he is” Emma explained. Regina sighed. 

“He doesn’t really have any friends. He’s a bit of a loner” Regina told her and she nodded. 

“Okay, so what about the usual places he hangs out? His computer? He could have been looking at something that will give us some clues” Emma continued and Regina looked dumbfounded. 

“There are a couple of places around town he likes to visits, I’m going to go check them out when Graham gets here and his computer is in his room,” Regina told Emma. Just as Emma was about to respond, a knock at the door signaled Graham's arrival. Regina answered and she led Graham back into the kitchen. He looked at Emma and then to Regina and raised his eyebrows, unsure as to why she was still there. Neither Regina or Emma paid much attention. 

“Miss Swan is helping find Henry” Regina informed Graham and he just nodded. Emma stepped in. 

“I was just going to check his computer, see what I could find on that,” Emma said and Regina led them up to his room. Emma moved towards the computer and typed in a few things. 

“Clever Boy. He wiped his computer” Emma said out loud. She fiddled around in her pocket and pulled out some keys. Holding a device up she continued. 

“This little device lets me see what he erased,” she said as she entered it into the computer. 

“Very Smart,” Graham said over her shoulder. He wouldn’t deny this Emma swan knew what she was doing. 

“I prefer the old fashioned method, pounding the pavement, knocking on doors that sort of thing,” he said as Emma continued to type away. Without looking up from the computer she replied,  
“Well, you are paid on salary. Is paid on delivery” and Emma could have sworn she heard Regina snicker in the door. 

“Ah-Ha” Emma called out. “A deleted transaction record. Find your momma dot org?” She questioned out loud and Regina came towards the screen, wanting to look for herself. “Does he have a credit card?” Emma asked Regina.   
“He’s ten” she responded as if it was absurd to even suggest a ten-year-old would have a credit card. 

“Well, he used one. Let me pull up the receipt” she said and typed a few more things. 

“Mary Margret Blanchard?” Who’s Mary Margret Blanchard?” Emma asked. Regina stood up straight and stiffened her spine. 

“Henry’s Teacher” she answered. 

**********

Regina and Emma headed off to the local elementary school to speak to Mary Margret. Sheriff Graham went to patrol the streets in his cruiser, looking for signs of Henry. 

Upon arriving at the school, they made their way towards her classroom. As it was still early there wasn’t that many pupils around. Upon entering the classroom Emma hung back a little. Regina entered and was greeted by a little boy who she nodded in response. 

“Madame Mayor” A small woman with a pixie cut addressed Regina as she approached. Emma assumed this was Mary Margret. 

“ Have you seen Henry?” Regina asked her. She shook her head. 

“No why is everything okay?” The small woman asked. 

“Did you give Henry your credit card so he could find her?” Regina asked jerking her head towards Emma. 

Emma took this opportunity to move forward. 

“I’m sorry but who is-” but she was cut off by Regina. 

“She's the woman who gave him up for adoption” Regina snarled and Emma could sense the venom in her voice. Realisation dawned on Mary Margaret’s face. She reached into her purse, pulling out her wallet. She looked inside. Shaking her head she whispered. 

“Clever Boy” as she showed her wallet to Emma and Regina. 

“I'm so sorry madame mayor. I feel this is my fault. I only gave him that book to cheer him up” Mary Margret started. Regina lost her patience. 

“What is this damn book everyone keeps going on about?” She demanded. 

“Its nothing, just a bunch of fairy tales. Surely you have noticed Henry has been distant and I gave it to him to inspire him. He is such a creative little boy-“ but she cut off when Regina delivered a death stare in her direction. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Mary Margret asked but Regina turned around. 

“I think you have done enough” she called over her shoulder, making her exit from the room, knocking a bunch of books from a table on her way. 

Emma watched her go. She offered a smile towards Mary Margret. She bent down and began to help Mary Margret pick the books up. 

Mary Margret offered Emma a smile. She held out a hand. “I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard” she said formally offering her hand for Emma to shake. Emma took it. “Emma Swan” She replied and they shook hands. 

“I really am sorry about Henry” Mary Margret offered. “I didn’t mean to make things worse,” she tried to explain but Emma just offered a weak smile. 

“I'm sure things will be okay” Emma offered. 

“I sure hope so. I'd hate to think I made things worse between the two of them” Mary said. 

“Have things been tense recently?” Emma asked and Mary looked frightened about what she had said. 

“It’s okay” Emma reassured her. 

“Since Henry found out he was adopted he started acting out. I gave him the book to inspire him and give him hope. You might find him at his castle” Mary Margret offered Emma and Emma nodded. 

“Thank You,” Emma said. They shared a few more pleasantries, suggesting they meet up for a drink before Emma left.

At the front of the school, Emmas was surprised to see Regina sitting in her car waiting for her. She approached with caution. Knocking on the window Regina looked up. Emma could see that her eyes were a bit puffy and it was obvious she had been crying. Regina nodded and Emma got back in the car. 

“You took your time” Regina snarked in her direction. Emma chose not to rise to the bait. 

“Do you know anything about a castle?” Emma asked her instead and Regina nodded.

“It is Henry's favorite place. It's a small climbing frame by the beach” Regina said and started the ignition. “Is there any chance we can stop off at my car? I have something I think he would like?” Emma said and Regina looked a little dumbfounded but agreed. She drove them to Emma's car, where she retrieved a rucksack and got back into Regina's car. 

Regina then drove them across town and they did it in relative silence. Emma couldn’t help but think about how strange the past 12 hours had been. 

Soon enough Regina pulled over a short way away from the beach. In the distance the two of them could make out the outline of a small figure, sitting down and swinging his legs. Regina made a move to get out of the car but Emma reached over a hand to stop her. 

“Maybe I can go and see him?” Emma suggested. “no offense, He clearly doesn’t want to see you” Emma said visibly wincing as she said it, “but I could make him see that you do care”   
Emma suggested and Regina pondered for a moment before nodding her head in agreement. Emma offered her a weak smile and got out of the car. She made the short walk towards the castle, rucksack in hand. 

When she got to where Henry was sitting she sat down next to him. She pulled out the Storybook from the rucksack.   
“You left this in my car,” she said handing it and the rucksack to him. He took it from her and sat stroking the cover.

“Want to tell me why you ran away?” Emma asked him and he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Your mom cares about you, ya know kid,” Emma told him. 

He looked at her and Emma could see that he knew the truth, it was evident in his eyes but he responded, “But she’s the Evil Queen” his voice full of sadness. 

“Oh kid” Emma responded pulling him into a side hug. He leaned in and Emma felt a warmth in her chest, something she hadn’t felt before. 

“I'm gonna ask you a question now okay and I want you to answer honestly, without referring to the book okay,” Emma told Henry and he pulled away and nodded his understanding. 

“Has your mom ever given you a reason to believe she is the evil Queen? Has she been horrible to you? Fed you poisoned apples?” Emma asked and Henry half laughed. He shook his head. 

“No” he responded and Emma nudged him. 

“has she fed you, loved you, held you when you were sad?” Emma asked and Henry thought a while before nodding. 

“Yes,” he responded and the realization of how his behavior had probably affected his mother dawned on him. 

“I’ve been a horrible son,” he said out loud. Emma pulled him into another side hug. 

“I wouldn’t say horrible but I would say that you should go and give your mom a big hug and tell her you are sorry, and how much you love her,” Emma said and she felt Henry nodded his head against her chest. 

They sat like that for a while. 

“where did you stay last night?” Henry asked. 

“At your house, In the spare room” Emma replied. “Your mom said it was best because we both had a little to drink,” Emma said. Emma felt Henry shiver. 

“We should go and get in the car,” Emma said to Henry. Henry looked behind them and saw Regina's car in the distance. 

“Mum agreed to let you come and talk to me not her herself?” Henry asked bewildered. Emma nodded.   
“yep. She knew it was best, that you wouldn’t want to see her, not straight away at least” Emma told him and he hung his head. He picked up his bag and walked towards the car. 

In the distance, Emma saw Regina get out of the car. She followed Henry but kept her distance as Henry approached Regina. He held out his hands and Regina embraced him into a bone-crushing mum hug. 

Emma couldn’t hear what was being said but when her eyes locked with Reginas, and she mouthed “Thank You” to Emma, Emma knew Henry had done the right thing. When the mother and son duo broke apart Regina turned fully to Emma. 

“Miss Swan, would you like to come back to the house for some hot cocoa?” Regina asked and Henry's face lit up. 

“Oh Please, Emma. Please come. Mum makes the best hot cocoa” Henry told her and Emma couldn’t deny the two of them. 

“Sure. Why not?” She said and Henry whooped in excitement. The three of them got into the car and Regina started the engine. The warmth of the car was a godsend, after being out in the wind for a short while. 

The drive back across town was a short one, it seemed to go faster listening to Henry ramble about something different every minute. 

When they pulled into the drive Henry got out and ran towards the door, obviously excited about his cocoa. Regina followed and Emma watched them both go. Regina turned around.   
“You won’t get any cocoa, standing there” she called to Emma. Emma laughed and followed the two of them into the house. 

*********

The hot cocoa was on the stove and Regina had gone to make a few phone calls, one to her office and one to Henry’s school to let them know neither of them would be in today. While Regina was out of the room, Emma took the opportunity to talk to Henry a little more about the storybook. He explained that Miss Blanchard had given it to him. 

“You know I think you should share it with your mom,” Emma said and Henry looked a bit skeptical. 

“I don’t know,” he said. Emma nodded. 

“I know but maybe she could help you understand some stuff?” Emma said and Henry contemplated this for a moment. “I suppose so,” Henry said and Emma face lit up. Maybe she could fulfill the promise to Regina. 

Regina re-entered the room and busied herself with pouring the cocoa into three separate mugs. She placed the three of them on the side and went to the cupboard to retrieve a jar. She handed it to Henry who sprinkled some of the contents onto his cocoa. 

“Cinnamon?” He asked, offering the jar to Emma. Emma smiled and took the jar. 

“I love cinnamon on my cocoa” She exclaimed helping herself to a generous amount.   
Regina declined when Emma offered her some. The three of them took their first sip of cocoa and Emma sighed. Henry wasn’t kidding, Regina really made the best cocoa. 

Emma turned to Henry and coughed.   
“Hey, kid don’t you have something to show your mom?” She asked. And Henry nodded and ran off to retrieve his backpack. 

Regina looked dumbfounded at Emma but Emma just smiled.   
“Wait” she mouthed and Regina took in a breath. Soon enough Henry re-entered carrying his backpack. He placed it on the side and pulled out the enormous storybook. 

Regina exhaled when she saw it. 

Henry handed it to her. She took it in her hands. She traced a hand over the golden letters. 

“ONCE UPON A TIME,” she said out loud, looking in astonishment at Henry. 

He just smiled at her and continued to drink his cocoa.


	3. Chapter 3

“Once Upon a Time”. Regina read over the title and flicked through the storybook that Henry had presented her. She could feel the eyes of Henry and Emma on her. 

“Is this the book Miss Blanchard Gave you?” Regina asked Henry and he nodded. 

“Yea. You’re in it” Henry said and he took the book back and flicked to a page in the book. Regina was intrigued. Henry pushed the book towards her and she looked at the picture. The resemblance the person in the picture had to Regina was uncanny. Emma appeared over her shoulder and looked down at the page. 

“Whoa. I'm not gonna lie she does look a lot like you” Emma said and Regina nodded. 

“Who is this character?” Regina asked Henry. 

“It's the Evil Queen” Henry said taking a sip of his cocoa. “The whole town is in the book” he said. 

At these words Regina flicked through the book and sure enough the characters in the pictures bare resemblance to the majority of the townsfolk. 

“Henry I don’t know what to tell you” Regina began, trying to form some words that would help her son realise that it was just a fantasy, but before she could Henry cut her off. 

“Its okay mom. I know they are just fairytales and not real. And I’m really sorry for acting out over it. I just wanted to share it with you” Henry said and Regina smiled. 

Emma sat watching the interaction with a smile on her face. 

“Emma what are you going to do now?” Henry asked her and for once Emma was stumped with an answer. 

“Uhmm I’m not sure kid” she replied. Henry contemplated for a moment. 

“Are you going to stick around for a bit?” He asked hopeful, and again Emma didn’t know what to say. 

Regina could sense Emma's discomfort. 

“Henry, Im sure Emma is a very busy person, we can’t just expect her to put her life on hold and move to storybrooke” Regina told him. 

Those words made Emma think. Sure, she had a job back in Boston, an apartment and some acquaintances, but there was nothing actually tying her down there. 

Henry looked a little crestfallen. “Why don’t you go play on your computer and I’ll cook up some food” Regina told him. His face lit up and he bounded out of the kitchen towards his game room. 

“Would you like to stay for Food Miss Swan?” Regina asked. Emma smiled.   
“I would love to. I am absolutely starving” Emma said and to prove a point a loud rumbling sound emitted from her stomach. Regina just smirked and busied herself preparing some food. 

“Grilled Cheese good enough for you? With tomato soup?” Regina asked and Emma nearly salivated at the sound. 

“Sounds delicious! Grilled cheeses are my favourite” Emma informed her. “Is there anything you want me to do to help?” Emma asked but regina shooed her away.   
“Absolutely not. You are a guest” Regina said so Emma sat watching her work instead. 

“So I don’t want to put any pressure on you” Regina began “But I was wondering if you did have any plans to stick around?” She asked. Emma looked at her.

“I only ask because I know it would absolutely devastate Henry if you were to leave now, and I couldn’t see him like that. I completely understand if you need to go but I just wanted to say you are welcome to stay and get to know him, if you wanted” Regina finished. 

Emma already knew she wanted to stick around Storybrooke for a while, and get to know Henry.   
She nodded. “I would love that” Emma admitted, rather shyly, smiling at Regina. Regina smiled back. 

“There is nothing for you to get back too in Boston?” Regina asked her, surprised at the ease of Emma’s answer. Emma shook her head. 

“Not really. I mean I have a job, but I pick and choose what I do so there is no commitments there , and my apartment is coming to the end of the contract so I just won’t renew” Emma told her and Regina nodded. 

“Well if you are sure, you are more than welcome to stay in the guest room” Regina offered but Emma refused. 

“Oh no I couldn't. You have already been so kind and accommodating. If I was to stay I would get my own place and possibly look for a job. I have savings to get by on so it wouldn’t be an issue to find somewhere” Emma said and Regina nodded. 

“I know there is space in the budget for a deputy Sheriff, if that would be something you would like?” Regina mentioned and Emma's face lit up. 

“really!?” She asked astonished. 

“Absolutely. You seem to be a natural and heaven knows Graham could use the help” Regina said. 

“Yes! I mean, if that's possible, I would like that very much” Emma said. 

“very well, I will have a word with Graham tomorrow and get the paperwork drawn up.” Regina told her. 

“Thank You Regina. That really means a lot” Emma told her, the sincerity evident in her voice.

“You are welcome” Regina responded before shouting for Henry to come join them for dinner. 

Henry entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. Regina brought a pile of grilled cheese sandwiches to the table before fetching each person a bowl of tomato soup. Placing a bowl down in front of both Emma and Henry, she fetched her own and sat down. They all started to eat, the events of the morning working up an appetite in each of them. 

“So Henry” Regina said and Henry looked at his mom. 

“Emma and myself have been talking and Emma is going to be staying in storybrooke for a while,” she told him and His face lit up into the biggest smile she had seen on his face in a while. 

“Really!” He exclaimed and jumped out of his seat to run around the table and embrace Emma in a hug. 

“Whoa Kid calm down. It's only because of your mom so I think you should give her a hug too” Emma told him and he complied, moving around to deliver a bone crushing hug to Regina. 

“Emma is going to be looking at getting her own place and she will be starting work at the sheriff's station as deputy” Regina informed him. 

“Wicked” he replied finishing off his food. 

After food had finished, Henry went back off to play on his computer and Emma helped Regina tidy up the dishes. Looking at the clock it read 3:30pm. 

Not wanting to overstay her welcome, Emma decided that she would make a start in looking for a place. Regina directed her towards the local newspaper where a few listings had been added. 

She bid goodbye to Regina and Henry and set off across town. Armed with her phone and the newspaper she began dialling a few numbers and set up some viewings. There were only two vacancies in town and the first viewing was at 4:15 so she had some time to kill. 

She phoned her boss and informed him of what had happened and told him she wouldn’t be coming back to work. He was upset to lose her but understood her reasons. 

Soon enough it was time for Emma to see her first viewing. It was a small cottage on the end of main street. Her first impressions weren’t good. It was shabby and it required a lot of work. Inside it didn’t do much better. 

Deciding to move on quickly to the next property, the estate agent, a girl called Lacey, with a thick Australian accent showed her to a block of apartment flats. 

As they entered they were greeted by a familiar pixie haircut woman. “Mary Margret” Lacey greets her, and it was obvious that they were friends. Lacey turned to Emma. 

“This is Mary Margret. She lives in one of the flats” Lacey informed her. Emma nodded. “We’ve met” she told Lacey smiling at Mary Margret. 

“Are you looking at the vacancy?” Mary Margaret asked and Emma nodded. 

“yep. I decided to stick around for a bit” Emma told her. 

“oh that’s great! That will be great for Henry too” Mary Margret said. Emma nodded. 

Lacey excused them both and led Emma up to the first floor. She pointed to one apartment. “that is Mary Margaret's apartment and this one” she pointed to the door they had stopped at “Is the one we're going to be looking at,” she said and placed the lock on the door and opened it. 

She allowed Emma to go inside first. Emma looked around. It was small. It was an open plan room, with a kitchen on one side and a door Emma assumed led to a bathroom. There was a staircase that led up to another area that, by the looks of it had two rooms. It was the perfect size for her. 

Before Lacey could say a word, “I’ll take it,” Emma said. It was a nice little space, big enough for her. 

“Fantastic” Lacey said. “I brought the paperwork with me so if you are happy, why don’t we get started on the documents?” She suggested and Emma nodded. 

She signed away on a few pieces of paper and soon enough she was being handed her keys for her new apartment. “How do you want to pay rent? Most people pay monthly” Lacey asked her. 

“I'll pay for six months up front” Emma told her. It was clearly unusual because she pulled a funny face. 

“Are you sure?” Lacey asked and Emma nodded. 

“I’ll get the money to you by tomorrow morning okay” Emma told her and Lacey nodded. “Okay well if you need anything else, give me a call” Lacey told her and left Emma alone in her new apartment. 

Emma stood in the empty space. She pulled out her phone and dialled the recently added number. A few rings and the person on the other end answered. 

“Hello?” The velvety voice answered. 

“Hello Regina. It’s Emma I found an apartment” Emma told her. 

“Oh Emma that is wonderful! We must celebrate. Me and Henry are heading out to Granny’s for dinner, why don’t you join us?” Regina said down the phone. 

“Are you sure you haven’t seen enough of me the past day?” Emma joked down the phone. 

Regina let out a small chuckle. “Of course not. Where is your new apartment? Me and Henry will come and get you” Regina asked her and Emma rattled off her new address. Regina said they would be there in 10 and hung up. Emma took one last look at her place and exited to wait downstairs for Regina and Henry. 

Standing on the street, she took her first proper look at the town that would be her new home. It surprised her at how quickly she was willing to give everything in Boston up, to move across the country, for a boy who she had only met not even 24 hours ago. 

The town wasn’t particularly busy. A few people stared as they passed, probably not accustomed to seeing strangers in their midst, but the majority seemed to keep themselves to themselves. 

Soon enough Regina’s car pulled up and Henry got into the back seat, leaving Emma to sit in the front. From the back Henry asked a lot of questions about Emma's new apartment. Emma oblige him by answering but soon enough they were parking up outside an establishment that read “Granny’s Diner” on the front. It looked like your classic American café diner. The three exited the vehicle and Henry led the way into the building. 

Inside it was small but it gave a very homely vibe. Henry had manoeuvred his way into a booth and Emma and Regina followed. Shortly after taking their seats, Henry on one side of the booth and regina and Emma sat side by side on the other, a waitress came to take their drink orders. 

The waitress was fairly tall with long brown hair that had a red streak running through it. Her skimpy outfits earned her a few lingerings looks from other patrons, but she appeared to take all that in her stride. 

“All right Henry, What can I get you?” The waitress asked Henry. “Hi Ruby. Can I have a milkshake please?” He asked. Ruby looked over to Regina for confirmation before writing anything down. Regina nodded. “And for you madame mayor?” Ruby asked. 

“I will have a coffee please Miss Lucas” Regina said curtly and Ruby jotted that down in her pad. 

“And what can I get the newbee?” Ruby directed towards Emma. 

“I'll have a coffee too please” Emma asked and Ruby wrote the last drink order down. 

“Are you ready to order food?” Ruby asked. Regina answered. 

“Henry and myself will have our usuals and Miss Swan will have?” She paused, looking questionably at Emma. Emma looked quickly at the menu. Not wanting to keep ruby waiting she picked the first thing she could see. 

“Urmm Ill have a burger please” she said. Ruby nodded. 

“cheese?” She asked and Emma nodded. 

“Yes please and a side of onion rings also” Emma said. 

“Cheese and onion rings” Ruby repeated her order. “Anything else?” She asked the table. 

“No that would be all for now Miss Lucas, Thank You” Regina said and Ruby nodded. 

“Alright then. I'll be right back with your drinks” she told them and left. 

Emma looked around the diner. It was fairly busy and she could sense people looking at her. 

“Why do I get the feeling that everyone is staring at me?” She asked her two diner companions. Henry and Regina looked around and sure enough the other patrons hurriedly looked away. 

“We don’t usually get strangers in town” Henry told Emma. 

“Well that’s a given” Emma replied. “I’d never heard of Storybrooke until you Brought me here kid” she told them. 

“I'm sure you will have plenty of time to get to know the people” Regina told Emma. 

Their conversation was cut short when Ruby returned with their drinks. She left again, promising them their food would be next up. 

Emma took a sip of her coffee. It had been a busy day and the taste was a welcomed one. 

“I spoke to graham” Regina informed Emma. Both hers and Henry's ears picked up at this piece of information. 

“Really” Emma exclaimed. “What did he say?” She asked. Regina chuckled. 

“Well there wasn’t much he could say. I am the mayor. What I say goes” Regina told her.   
“You start on Monday” she finished. 

“Yes!!” Henry exclaimed from the other side of the table. Emma smiled. 

“Regina, that is amazing! I really don’t know how I could thank you” Emma said. Regina just smiled. 

“It's the least I could do” Regina said. 

Their food arrived so the conversation dipped while they ate their dinner. It surprised Emma to see that hers and Henry's orders were identical. Regina had ordered a Ceasar Salad with a side of fries. Once the plates had been emptied Henry excused himself to go talk to a friend that had entered the diner, leaving Emma and Regina alone. 

For the first time since meeting, the two couldn’t find anything to say. Emma was overcome with emotion for everything Regina had done since she had arrived with Henry the night before. 

“Regina” “Emma” they both said at the same time. It caused them both to laugh. “You got first” Emma prompted regina but she shook her head. “No you go please” regina replied so Emma nodded. 

“I just wanted to say thank you. I know I have said it before already, but literally everything you have done since I brought Henry back has been above and beyond anything I ever expected” Emma said. Regina raised an Eyebrow. 

“And what exactly did you expect Miss Swan?” Regina asked intrigued. 

“Well for starters I didn’t expect you to be so encouraging of me moving here, after all we only met a day ago. I thought you would be forcing me straight back out of town” Emma said, laughing nervously. Regina grimaced. 

“I won’t lie, I did think about it,” Regina said, “but I meant it when I said I want to do what’s best for Henry and forcing you out of his life isn’t that” Regina told her. Emma smiled. 

“I know this is going to sound completely crazy seeing as we only met 24 hours ago” Emma started, “But I think you and I get on really well and given the time I think we could become great friends” and Regina smiled nodding her head. “I think so too” She responded. They both shared a smile. 

“What is it you wanted to say?” Emma asked Regina. 

“It’s nothing really I just want to see where you stand with Henry?” Regina asked shyly. Emma could sense that regina was still tentative about hers and Henry's relationship, although it seemed to have taken a few giant steps forward. Emma reached over and took one of Regina's hands. 

“I'm not going to try and take Henry from you. You are his Mom. Do I want to get to know the kid?” Emma asked rhetorically. “Of course I do, but no matter what happens, you are Henry's mom and I won’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable, or without your say so okay” Emma told regina. Regina sighed, seemingly reassured. Henry came over, yawning as he did so. 

“Someone is tired” Regina posted out, smoothing Henry's hair out of his face. He nodded. 

“Why don’t we head home and you can go to bed okay” she told Henry and he nodded again. She dug out her keys to the car and handed them to Henry. 

“Why don’t you go and get in the car and I will go to settle the bill okay” she said stroking a thumb over his cheek. Emma watched the interaction and knew that she would never come between the two of them, or ever let anyone else do it. 

Henry left waving bye too Ruby as he went. Regina exited the booth and Emma followed closely behind. Emma moved to get her wallet out of her pocket but Regina waved her off. 

“Don’t worry Miss Swan” Regina told her. “It's my treat,” she said and paid the bill. The two left the diner, the eyes of everyone on them. Regina paid them no attention but Emma couldn’t help but look at those who were staring. It was obvious she was going to be the talking point of the town for a while. 

When they got to the car, Henry was nearly asleep in the back seat so Regina started the car and drove on. When they passed Emma's apartment Emma looked at Regina. Answering her look regina said, “I figured you didn’t have a bed or anything in your apartment so I figured you would stay the night at my house and tomorrow we can sort you some furniture” Regina told her and Emma smiled gratefully. She had planned to grab the blanket she kept in her car for emergencies and making a comfortable spot on the floor, but a night in a bed seemed so welcoming.   
“Thank You” she said. 

“if you say thank you once more” Regina jokingly threatened. 

“You’ll do what?” Emma countered. It was nice how easy conversation flowed between them. It was borderline flirty but friendly and the both of them seemed to thrive off it. 

“I will destroy your happiness. If it’s the last thing I do” Regina said with a wicked smirk on her face. Emma's face dropped slightly. She knew Regina was joking but there was an air of arrogance around the statement that gave Emma the impression Regina was more than capable of destroying her happiness, and it somewhat terrified her and thrilled her at the same time. 

They arrived back at the manor and Henry took himself off to bed. It was only just gone 8pm so Regina made her way to the front room. She kicked off her heels and made herself comfy on the sofa. She gestured for Emma to do the same. She did and the two of them sat in silence. 

“Do you want a drink?” Regina asked and Emma answered. 

“Sure” so Regina got up and fixed them both a glass of wine. They took a sip each. Emma turned to Regina.   
“we should play a game,” she said and Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“What kind of game?” She asked. 

“Something along the line of twenty questions but maybe not with twenty questions” Emma said and Regina sat up straight. 

“And why should we play that?” Regina asked. 

“So we can get to know each other Little more. You have to tell the truth you see so it's an opportunity to find out some important stuff about each other, seeing as we are going to be friends and all” Emma said. 

“And what makes you think I don’t already know things about you?” Regina asked and Emma gulped, not sure if Regina was serious or not. 

“Do you?” Emma asked a little scared of the answer. 

“I may have got a friend to do a little digging when you arrived last night, nothing too invasive just the basics. I needed to know you weren’t some psycho killer who had been around Henry” Regina said. Emma was a bit taken aback. She could understand why Regina and done it. 

“Okay so is there anything that you want clarification on?” Emma asked. 

“Just one thing. Why were you in prison?” Regina asked and Emma took a deep breath”

“Wow straight in for the serious stuff” she laughed taking a gulp of her drink. 

“Well I suppose it all starts with a guy called Neil” Emma started and Regina sat back in her chair. This was making for an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

“So Neil stitched you up!” Regina summarised, appalled. Emma just took a sip of her drink nodding her head. 

“Yea and then I found out I was pregnant with Henry while I was inside. I knew I couldn’t give him the life he needed or deserved that’s why I gave him up for adoption. I'm so glad he got you as his mom Regina. If I could have picked anyone I would have picked you” Emma said shyly, a blush covering her cheeks. 

A lump formed in Regina's throat, that she tried hard to swallow. Her eyes filled with tears, she was sure wouldn’t be there had it not been for the alcohol she had consumed. She wiped her eyes. 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Emma said moving to sit beside Regina. Regina laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“They are happy tears, I promise” Regina told her. “For a while I always doubted my skills as a parent and to hear you say that means a lot” Regina told her. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each others company. 

“I have to go to Boston tomorrow” Emma said out loud. Regina was a bit taken aback. 

“Boston?” She asked. “How come?” There was panic in her voice. The idea of losing Emma so soon scared her. 

“I need to settle a few things with the apartment and fetch a few personal belongings back with me” Emma told her. “I can’t keep wearing these same clothes forever” She joked and Regina laughed. Relief shot through her. “I suppose not.” Regina responded, happy to know that Emma wasn’t leaving forever. 

“Why don’t you and Henry come with?” Emma asked. Regina sat there mouth opened in shock

“Urmm Im not sure” she stuttered. Part of her screamed that she should go with Emma, that the connection they had was real but the other, more responsible side screamed, NO, it was too risky. Sensing her hesitation Emma encouraged.

“Oh come on, it'll be fun. Road Trip `` she said with a crooked smile. Regina contemplated for a moment. After a while she nodded her head. 

“yes!” Emma exclaimed, pumping the air with a fist. “We are going to have so much fun,” she said. Regina just nodded. She couldn’t believe what she had just agreed to. They finished up their drinks and made there way to their respective rooms. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day and they needed sleep. 

********

The next morning, Regina awoke at her usual time and went downstairs to fix a pot of coffee. She was very surprised to see Emma already there, a pot of coffee already on the go. 

“Morning” Regina said as she entered, helping herself to a cup. 

“Morning” Emma replied. 

“You are awake early?” Regina questioned and Emma nodded. 

“Yeah, I got a phone call from a friend in Boston. He sorted me a trailer so I can bring some of my furniture back with me. He’s heading over to the apartment this morning to get it all packed up.” Emma said. 

“that's good” Regina replied, “Will save you having to go furniture shopping” and Emma nodded. 

“yeah! I figured we'd leave about 9?” Emma said. “Well get to Boston around 2 o'clock then, grab my stuff and drop the keys off then we can be back on the road by 6” Emma said. Regina sipped her coffee, nodding in agreement of the plan. She looked at the clock. It was 7:03. 

“I'll go wake Henry in a moment and tell him to get ready” Regina told her. 

“Awesome” Emma exclaimed sipping her coffee. She was kind of nervous to be taking Regina and Henry back to Boston after only knowing them for a couple of days. But even though it had only been a couple of days, it felt like she had known them a lifetime. 

Regina woke Henry and soon enough the three were piling into Emma's bug and setting off on their adventure. Henry could hardly contain his excitement. When Regina had woken him up and told him the plan he practically jumped out of bed and tripped over his own feet in his hurry to get ready. 

That excitement soon faded an hour or two into the trip and soon enough he was sleeping on the back seat. Regina and Emma just laughed and spent the rest of the journey talking about all kinds of things, from everyday going ons in storybrooke to the food places Emma frequented in Boston. 

The conversation flowed so easily between them it was as if they had known each other for years. To any stranger it would certainly seem the way. 

Soon enough they were pulling up in the city, outside a block of flats. Regina looked up. It was evident that these flats were expensive and she raised an eyebrow at Emma. She just shrugged in response and reached over to wake Henry. 

‘Kid, We’re here” she said and he jerked awake. Emma got out of the car and waited for Regina and Henry to join her. When they did, she led them into the building. 

It was a modern Block of apartments of the expensive kind. The kind with a doorman and 24 hour receptionist. The same receptionist that met Emma with a nod and she did the same. Regina looked around. She didn't know what she expected but it sure wasn’t this. 

Up the stairs they went, Emma in front. They reached her apartment door and she dug the keys out of her pocket. Opening the door she was surprised by what she found on the other side. She knew her friend had been over to pack up some of her furniture but she was shocked to see how empty it was. 

Although she didn’t have many personal items scattered around, this apartment had been her first proper home. One she had paid for all herself with the money she made from bail bonding. Although the lack of furniture, you could tell that this apartment cost money. She suddenly became aware of her company. She coughed. 

“It's not much” Emma started,”But it's been home for a while” Emma told Regina and Henry. “I won’t be long I just have a few personal belongings to collect in the bedroom. Make yourselves comfortable” Emma instructed and she went down the hallway to her room. 

She closed the door behind her and went towards her wardrobe. She opened it. A few items of clothing still hung up, but she bypassed those and went straight to a box that was hidden at the bottom. She pulled it out and blew the dust off. This box had been with her for as long as she could remember. It held some of her most precious possessions. 

She went over to the chair that remained In the corner. She took a seat, the box laying on her lap. She removed the lid and took in a deep breath. 

On several occasions she had tried to rid herself of the contents of the box, but each time she tried she couldn’t do it. This box contained evidence of everything that had made her who she was. Her past. 

She pulled out a small photo. It was the first sonogram she had when she was pregnant with Henry. Sh knew from the moment she saw this photo that she could never offer him the life he deserved, but she vowed to never let him experience what she did. She put him up for adoption and she was so glad she did, especially after seeing who he ended up with. 

She put the photo to one side. She pulled out the next item, a white blanket with purple trimmings. She hadn’t thought about this item for a while, but when Henry had revealed the storybook, looking through it she had seen a picture of something that she didn’t know how to perceive. She bought the item to her nose and smelled. She knew realistically that it didn’t smell of anything, but she liked to pretend that she could smell the remnants of her parents on the blanket. The parents that had left her abandoned on the side of a road. She was so absorbed in the moment that she didn’t hear her bedroom door open. 

“Emma, is everything okay?” Regina's voice broke her from her trance. Wiping away the tears that threatened to fall she nodded her head, Not yet trusting her voice to speak. Regina walked over to Emma and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“It must be strange for you?” Regina asked and although it was an open question, Emma knew what she was referring too.   
“Yea, I’ve never had anyone care about me in my life. All my life I have gone from one home to another, just passed along. This place was the first place I had of my own, that I made for myself, without the help from anyone” Emma said. Regina nodded. For the first time Regina noticed what Emma was holding in her hands. 

“That looks like…” Regina started and Emma laughed. “I know right,” she said. She showed Regina the blanket. Regina hands delicately traced over the purple thread.   
Emma watched on and started to explain. 

“This is the blanket I was wrapped in when I was found on the side of the road. It’s how I got my name” she started to explain. “I kept it with me all this time.” She said and Regina looked at her, full of admiration. 

“Emma, thank you for sharing” She started. Emma smiled and nodded her head. She looked at Regina in the eyes and a moment of understanding passed between them. Their eyes locked with each other. Both heads moved towards each other until..

“EMMA!” Henry's voice sounded down the hallway. They both jumped apart. “There is a man at the door” Henry said and Emma stood up and placed the blanket back into the box.   
“Coming Henry” she called back and Regina also stood. They both nodded and went into the living room. True to Henry's word there was a man standing in the doorway. 

“August!” Emma called and ran to embrace the man at the door. 

Both Regina and Henry looked on. Once Emma had let go of the man standing in the door she turned back to them and made the introductions. 

“August, this is Regina” she said bringing him over to where Regina stood. August held out his hand and Regina took it timidly. “Pleasure to meet you,” he said in his thick accent.   
“Likewise” Regina responded curtiously. Emma moved August around to where Henry stood watching the scene in front of him. 

“And this is” Emma started but august cut her off. “Henry?” August finished and Emma nodded. August approached Henry and knelt before him, so that they were about the same high.   
“It's nice to meet you, Henry,” he said. “Emma has told me a lot about you” August said and he smiled sheepishly.   
“She told me you like storybooks? I’m a writer you know” August told him and that was it. Henry was chewing his ear off, asking all sorts of questions, leaving Regina and Emma completely out of the loop. 

They watched Henry talk animatedly for a while before Emma signalled for Regina to follow her back to the bedroom. She did and soon enough they were alone again. Emma went towards the wardrobe and pulled a suitcase down. She opened it up on the bed. 

“Want to help me pack?” Emma asked and Regina nodded. Emma directed her towards the drawers that stood in the corner.

“I have some t-shirts and jeans in there if you want to grab those for me?” Emma asked and Regina nodded. She made her way towards the aforementioned drawers as Emma turned to the wardrobe and began pulling clothes from their hangers. Between them they managed to get everything packed up quickly. 

They moved the bags into the hallway. Henry and August were sat at the table, Henry had pulled out his storybook and was talking August through it. Emma coughed to make them aware they had entered. 

August looked at the bags, and said.   
“Are you ready then?” He asked and Emma looked around. She nodded.  
“Yea, last of the stuff packed up. Is everything ready in the trailer?” Emma asked august and he nodded. “Yea its parked down below” he told her. 

“Henry was telling me all about Storybrooke” August started. He addressed towards Regina. “He said you do a fine job at mayoring” he said and Regina smiled. 

“I do my best.” She responded. “Perhaps one day you can come visit?” Regina suggested and Emma beamed at the idea. 

“That would be awesome if you could” Emma said and august weighed up the idea. 

“I suppose when the time is right I will find my way to storybrooke” he said cryptically and Emma rolled her eyes. She looked at the clock. 4 pm. 

“We are gonna go grab some food if you want to join us?” Emma asked but August shook his head.   
“I'm afraid I can’t little bird” he said moving over to embrace Emma in a hug. They held on tight and when they acted August offered a quick goodbye to Regina and Henry and made his way towards the door. Emma watched him go. 

She turned to the mother son duo.   
“So who wants food?” She asked and both their faces lit up. 

Emma knew exactly where she was taking them.


	5. Chapter 5

With the trailer attached to the bug, it was an unusual site driving across Boston. Emma drove Henry and Regina to a lay-by stop, where a small cabin diner named “mamas” stood. She parked the car and signalled for them both to get out. They did so tepidly. Emma leading the way. 

“Come On!” She prompted as she reached the door. She opened it and went inside and after a moment Regina and Henry followed. 

When they entered they looked around for Emma. At first they couldn’t see her, but a tuft of blonde hair could be seen being embraced by an elderly looking woman over by the counter. They made their way towards and Emma broke apart from the woman. She turned to Regina.   
“Regina this is Mama” she introduced. “Mama this is Regina and Henry” Emma told her and the smile across mamas face widened. She pushed Emma away and embraced Regina, rather unexpectedly. Once she was finished with Regina she turned to Henry and did exactly the same. 

“August came in and told me all about these people and Emma you are so happy” mama spoke softly and full of pride, her voice infused with a thick Italian accent. Emma just beamed. It was strange introducing mama to the people she had barely known, but seeing the interactions she knew she had made the right decision. 

“Mama can we get three house specials?” Emma asked and Mama’s smile widened more.   
“of course my anatroccolo” mama responded directing the trio to a table. She left them to presumably make the food. 

Emma turned to Regina and Henry and noticing their questioned looks started to explain. 

“I was found as a baby abandoned on the side of the road about half a mile up the track” Emma explained. “When I was old enough to come back here I came and found this diner. I explained to Mama about why I was there and we talked and she helped me. I was broke, just out of juvie and had nowhere to go” Emma carried on.”She gave me a roof over my head, food in my belly. She became my family. It's how I met August” Emma explained and her audience nodded in understanding. 

“Eventually I managed to get a job as a bail bond and moved to the city but I always made sure to come back here to see mama, and since I’m not sure when ill be back this way I figured id come say bye” Emma finished just as mama came to the table with three plates piled high with food. Emma smiled at mama as she placed the food in front of each one of them.

Regina couldn’t help but notice that it smelled delicious. “Enjoy, I will be back later” mama said before leaving them to dig in. 

The three tier burger of cheese, bacon and some strange sauce concoction screamed that it would Make you put on a couple of pounds but that didn’t deter Emma or henry. They both dug straight in and after hearing their sighs of delight, Regina grabbed the knife and fork and also began eating. 

Regina wasn’t one for burgers but this one was delightful. The meat was infused with some spices, some of them Regina couldn’t place but they all worked perfectly together. The sauce seemed to be a tomato based one that shouldn’t compliment the other food but it did. 

They all ate in silence, enjoying the food. When they had finished mama came over and cleared the plates. She whispered something in Emma’s ear before leaving. Emma nodded and once mama had left, she led Regina and Henry to the back of the cabin. There, there was an old swing seat on the porch of the diner. It looked out to the woodland behind. In the distance they could make out grey clouds that threatened to downpour at any moment. 

They all took a seat and soon enough mama joined them. Conversation flowed easily and Emma informed mama exactly how things had transpired since Henry knocked on her door. Mama knew about Emma having a baby in juvie and knew that it had devastated her to give him up and to see her ten years down the line smiling made her heart beam with pride. 

As time went on the sky darkened as the storm from the distance drew closer. Emma announce that they ought to get on the road before it got too late and reluctantly Mama let them go, threatening Emma that she would walk to Maine to bring her back if she didn’t come see her every couple of years. Goodbyes were said and The trio got back in the bug as raindrops started to fall onto the car windscreen. Mama stood on the porch waving until they were out of sight. 

The occupants of the car sat in comfortable silence, all full. Henry drifted off to sleep and Regina turned to look at Emma. Emma could sense Regina watching her. 

“What's up?” Emma asked and Regina thought for a moment. 

“Thank you for bringing me and Henry today” she said. “I appreciate you showing me your life. I couldn’t imagine the stuff you have gone through Emma, you truly are a remarkable person. Thank you for sharing with me” Regina said placing a hand on Emma's knee, reiterating how much she cared.

Emma found a lump in her throat and swallowed it down. Her knee where Regina's hand was burned at the touch and it sent a signal through her that she couldn’t place. It was like a jolt of electricity. At that moment a flash of lightning illuminated the sky and the downpour intensified. Regina jumped at the sound and Emma sat up straighter in her seat. 

“I think we should get off the road for a bit” Emma said and Regina nodded. “There is a motel down the road we can stop there for the night, waiting for this storm to pass and get back on the road tomorrow. We are about two hours away from storybrooke we can do that easily in the morning” Emma notified Regina and she agreed. 

Emma pulled into the rather busy motel car park and instructed Regina to stay there whilst she went to sort rooms. Soon enough Emma was back with a key in hand.   
“There was only one room left for the night, its over on the other side” Emma said starting the car and moving it closer to where the room was. 

Looking up at the building Regina was hesitant. Emma reached over to wake Henry.   
“I know it’s not ideal but it’s better than being on the road” Emma told her and Regina nodded. She got out of the car with the key in hand and went to open the door. 

The space was made up of three small rooms. A small kitchen, living room with a small tv and sofa, a bedroom that consisted of one double bed and a small shower room. Henry made his way to the sofa and fell asleep almost immediately. Regina laughed and moved to make some coffee. It was not the brand she liked but it was better than nothing. Emma left to go to the car and came back, drenched with a bag in hand. 

“Spare Clothes” she said and Regina nodded. Regina handed Emma a cup of coffee and stood watching Henry sleep. It was rather late and Regina supposed he would sleep through till morning. 

“I'm just going to shower and change” Emma instructed and made her way to the bathroom. Regina went through to the bedroom and sat on the bed. She didn’t realise how tired she was. She could hear Emma in the shower. Soon enough the water shut off and Emma joined her in the bedroom. 

She was dressed only in a towel and Regina couldn’t help but notice the water droplets dripping down Emma’s body. 

“Did you want to shower?” Emma asked but Regina shook her head. 

“I'm fine thank you” She said tearing her eyes away from Emma's skin.   
“I have some spare clothes that will fit you if you want?” Emma asked digging through her bag for some clothes for herself. She found some shorts and a tank and pulled out some joggers and an oversized t-shirt for regina. She handed them over and Regina looked at them suspiciously. 

“Unless you want to sleep in wet clothes, or butt naked I suggest you get changed” Emma said as she made her own way to the bathroom to change herself. 

When she got back, she was surprised to see Regina changed into her clothes. 

“Looks good on you mayor mills” Emma joked and regina just looked down at herself. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone but she felt rather comfortable in these clothes. She looked over at Emma and couldn’t help but take in her physical appearance. 

The shorts she wore stopped mid-thigh and you could make out the muscles. The tank was fairly tight and again the muscles of Emma’s torso were evident. Regina was so engrossed in Emma’s appearance she didn’t notice that the blonde was speaking. Emma waved a hand in her face.

“Regina. Were you listening to a word I said?” Emma asked and Regina shot back down to earth. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. 

“Sorry dear, what were you saying?” Regina asked and Emma laughed. 

“You know, If you wanted to see my body you could have just asked, there is no need to oggle it” Emma joked and was rewarded by seeing a blush form up Regina's face. 

“I was saying, how do you want to work the sleeping arrangements?” Emma continued, the banterous moment forgot. 

“Oh umm” Regina said. She hadn’t thought about it but upon reflection, she realized that there was only one double bed and two of them.

“I can get Henry off the sofa and you can share the bed with him and I'll take the sofa if you want?” Emma suggested but Regina waved her off. 

“Oh there is no need Miss Swan, I’m sure we can both share the bed, we are responsible adults after all and Henry is flat out it seems pointless to move him,” Regina said and Emma nodded in agreement. 

“Only if you are sure” Emma said, not wanting to make Regina uncomfortable.   
Regina was adamant. 

“I'm sure,” she said and as if to prove a point she made her way over to the bed and got in. She looked pointedly at Emma who got the hint and turned the light off before making her way around to the other side.

They both lay side by side in the darkness, the only sound was the rain on the windows and both of their breathing. 

Emma couldn’t help but think that hers and Regina's relationship had taken a turn but she couldn’t figure out what to do about it. There had been a few moments throughout the day that Emma was sure that they had nearly kissed, but maybe it was just her imagination. She turned away from Regina and closed her eyes. She wasn’t about to risk ruining this new friendship for nothing. It is going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma finally managed to get to sleep, although her dreams were plagued by images of the brunette sleeping next to her. Not that Emma minded. She could stay in this dream state for eternity to see the things that she was. 

Regina, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Yes her dreams were plagued by images of the blonde lying next to her but they were not pleasant at all. 

The first dream Regina had involved her watching as a baby lay abandoned on the side of the road, rain pouring down, screaming and no-one around to comfort it. It was a bundle of blankets, white with purple linings. The closer Regina edged to the bundle the further it got away and the louder the screams got. 

The scenes developed into Regina watching as a scrawny girl in baggy clothes stood in an alleyway watching other kids play. 

Next Regina was witnessing the same scrawny blonde girl cowering in the corner as a giant man stood over her shouting. Regina wanted to scream at the person to leave the girl alone but no words came out. 

The scene developed again and this time it was a slightly older girl. She was arguing with a man and the man raised a hand and slapped the young girl across her face. Pain shot through Regina and she longed to reach out for the girl to offer comfort but as she walked towards she felt herself being pulled away. 

“Regina” A voice was calling her. She was pulled back to reality and found a disheveled blonde sitting next to her. Had Emma woken her up?

“Emma?” Regina questioned sleepily. 

“You were fidgeting and moaning in your sleep. It seemed as though you were having a nightmare so I figured id wake you up” Emma explained. Regina closed her eyes and the thoughts of the dreams came back to her. She sat up. Taking a breath and swallowing she turned to Emma. 

“Thank You,” she said. Her mouth was rather dry so she licked her lips to give them some moisture. Emma noticed this and jumped off the bed to fetch a glass of water. She handed it to Regina who took it gratefully and drank. As Emma took a seat again she asked Regina, 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Regina shook her head. Emma understood. 

“Okay, I’m here if you want to talk, I’m not really having a good time sleeping” Emma joked and Regina tried to summon a laugh. It was forced and Emma could sense something was bugging her. 

“What's wrong?” Emma asked, the sincerity evident in her voice. It pained her to see Regina like this. Regina looked up. 

She didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t be sure that what she had dreamed about really happened to Emma but she knew from what Emma had told her that her childhood had not been the most pleasant. 

“Will you tell me about your childhood?” Regina asked unexpectedly in response to Emma's question. It took Emma aback. 

“My childhood?” Emma asked. It wasn’t a pleasant topic for her. Regina nodded. 

“Why do you want to know about my childhood?” Emma asked, curious. Regina took another breath.   
“Being with you today and seeing part of your life has been wonderful. I can tell it's not always been that way and I would like to know more about the journey you went through to get to that point” Regina said, casting her eyes to the floor to avoid looking at Emma. 

“I'll make you a deal” Emma said and Regina looked up. “I'll tell you about me growing up if you tell me about you growing up” Emma finished and Regina contemplated for a moment before agreeing. 

“All right then” Emma exclaimed and crawled back under the duvet and gestured for Regina to get comfortable. She did and they both sat side by side under the duvet. 

“What do you want to know?” Emma asked. “Everything” Regina responded so Emma took a deep breath before beginning. 

“So, as you know, I was abandoned on the side of the road as a baby. The blanket you saw earlier was what I was found in. I was taken to the local hospital and the police tried to find my parents but they had no luck. I was put in the foster system and as fostered by a young couple, Mr and Mrs Swan, that’s how I got my last name” Emma explained and Regina nodded. 

“Anyway, from what I was told, I was with that family for 3 years before they gave me back because they were having a child of their own and didn’t want me around” She told Regina and Regina inhaled a sharp breathe. 

“Oh Emma” she said placing a comforting hand on her friends. Emma shrugged.

“It's alright, I’ve come to terms with it. So after that I was back in the foster system, in and out of foster homes. I had a few nice families but the majority of foster families see you as a paycheck and nothing else, so the conditions weren’t ideal. I was always the loner in school, never really had any friends, I was always known as that strange foster girl” Emma continued and it made Regina sad. It was like her dreams earlier were true. 

“I got one Nice foster parent when I was 16, her name was Ingrid. She made me feel like a princess but in the end she turned out to be weird. She kept saying I had some secret powers and tried to get me to stop a moving car with them. I high tailed out of there and never looked back” Emma told Regina, laughing at the moment. Regina coughed in surprise. 

“Really? What did you do then?” Regina asked. 

“I slept on the streets for a bit, went from place to place. I dropped out of high school. Classic runaway stuff yano” Emma said and Regina nodded. It ached her to learn that Emma had spent time on the streets. 

“As I got older I learnt stuff, like how to steal things to get by. I met Neil and you know what happened with him. Inside when I was pregnant with Henry I finished up getting my high school diploma. Being locked up knocked sense into me. When I got released I decided I would try and find my parents and that's when I met mama as I said earlier and since then I’ve been bail bonding. It's not a pleasant life but I wouldn’t change it. It's made me who I am” Emma finished and Regina smiled in appreciation of what Emma had told her. 

“Emma thank you for telling me that,” Regina said and Emma smiled. “Its nothing, It's nice to be able to confide in someone other than august and Mama.” She said. Regina held out her arms.

“Come here,” she said and embraced Emma in a hug. Emma warmed into it. There was something about Regina that made her feel safe. She yawned and Regina looked at her.   
“You look exhausted,” Regina told her and Emma laughed. 

“So do You” Emma responded and they both laughed. 

What started out as small laughter soon turned into uncontrollable fits of giggles and the two women could not stop laughing. Trying to regain some composure Regina took in a breath. Sh looked at Emma and Emma looked at Regina. In the moment their laughter died down and it was like nothing existed except for the other. 

“We should probably go to sleep?” Emma said rather quietly and Regina nodded. They both lay down, facing each other. 

“You know you still need to tell me about your childhood,” Emma said and Regina nodded her eyes already closed. “I will just sleep first,” she said and Emma laughed. “Okay, night Regina,” she said.   
“Night Emma and the two of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep, eased by the close presence of the other. 

**********

The next morning the sun streamed through the motel window illuminating the sleeping duo, still facing each other on the bed. As the sun streamed through the window Emma started to rouse. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her sleeping companion. Deciding that she would get up and attempt to source some kind of coffee she untangled herself from the blankets as delicately as she could as to not wake her companion. 

She made her way to the main room and was surprised to find Henry awake sitting on the sofa. As she entered he looked at her with a questionable look on his face. 

“Your Moms still sleeping, I’m gonna go out and get some breakfast” Emma informed him. 

“You and mum shared a bed?” Henry asked and Emma squirmed uncomfortably. 

“We did yes, you took the sofa remember” Emma responded cooly and Henry shrugged.   
Emma passed him and ruffled his hair. 

“Do you want anything particular kid?” Emma asked. Henry shook his head. 

“Whatever is fine with me,” he said and Emma grabbed her keys and went on the hunt for food and coffee. 

Back in the bedroom Regina was laying awake. She had woken up when Emma had tried to leave quietly but Regina was a light sleeper. She tried to get back to sleep but the absence of her friend was a key factor to her not being able to. She listened as Emma spoke to Henry and heard Henry question about the two of them sharing a bed. Regina hadn’t contemplated what Henry would think and vowed that she would talk to him if anything between herself and Emma developed. 

Deciding that she wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep, she too got out of bed and made her way to the main room. She entered just as Emma was leaving. 

“Morning Darling” Regina greeted Henry walking to sit beside him and placing a kiss on his head. Henry looked at her. 

Regina saw Henry looking at her and got a bit self conscious. 

“What?” Regina asked.

“They aren’t your clothes?” Henry pointed out. Regina chuckled. He was such an observant boy. 

“No. Emma kindly lent me some different clothes to sleep last night” Regina explained. 

“They suit you” Henry responded before going back to watching the programme that was on tv.   
Regina watched him for a while, trying to think of a way to raise the topic of herself and Emma. Although nothing had happened yet, she needed to know how Henry would feel if anything did in the future. 

“Henry, are you happy with Emma staying around Storybrooke?” She asked. “Like really happy?” 

Henry looked away from the screen. He had thought long and hard about how he felt about the whole situation. He loved the idea of Emma staying in town and he liked that his Mom was open to her staying around. 

But he was still adamant that the fairytale was real and he felt conflicted because he saw how Emma and his Mom interacted yesterday and it didn’t agree with how the Evil Queen was portrayed in his book. 

Regina could sense that Henry was worried about something.

“Henry, you know you can talk to me about anything” Regina told him and he nodded. \

“Im happy Emma is staying and I’m happy that you two are getting along,” he told her and this made Regina smile. 

“But?” She asked, she knew there was a but. Henry looked away sheepishly. 

“It really doesn’t matter” He said and just as Regina was about to delve deeper, the door opened and Emma entered with her hands full of food and coffee. 

“I didn’t know what anyone wanted so I grabbed a bit of everything,” she said placing the coffee down on the side and the bag of food next to it. She looked at Henry and Regina on the sofa. 

“Did I interrupt something?” She asked. “I did didn’t I?” She slapped her hand on her head. 

“Dammit I’m sorry” she told them both but Regina stood up. She rubbed Henry’s knee in reassurance. 

“No we were just waiting for food. Is that coffee I smell?” She asked and made a beeline for a cup. Henry joined them and grabbed a bit of everything from the bag.   
Bagels, Bearclaws, apples, muffins, cinnamon rolls. It had everything. 

The three of them ate breakfast and got back on the road. They weren’t far from Storybrooke so the ride went relatively quickly. Soon enough they were pulling up outside of Emma's new apartment. 

Regina had phoned graham when they got close and he met them outside. With his help and Regina's observance, they had managed to get everything from the trailer into Emma's apartment in record time. 

Deciding that they were deserving of a break, Emma took Graham to Grannys. Regina had taken Henry home a while earlier, the need for freshening up got too much and Henry had an appointment with Archie. Regina was adamant that it gave Emma and Graham an opportunity to get to know each other better seeing as they would be starting work together tomorrow. 

As the duo walked into Granny they were met with stares of the regulars once more. Emma whispered to Graham. 

“How long before the stares stop?” She asked and Graham laughed. He responded out loud. 

“Soon enough. When they realise that you are not some crazy mass murderer and their new deputy sheriff” and the customers around the diner averted their gaze. The two of them made their way to the bar, greeted by Ruby.  
“Usual sheriff?” She asked Graham and he nodded. She turned to Emma. “You want what you had last time? Or something different?” She asked winking. “Urmm i'll have the same as last time, please” and ruby nodded, writing it down on paper. 

While they were waiting for their food Emma and Graham talked about how they had both gotten into law. It struck Emma that Graham couldn’t remember why he got into the job but she supposed when you police the same small town for 28 years it's gonna get hazy.

Their food arrived and they started to talk a bit about what Graham liked to do in his spare time. He mentioned that he volunteered in the animal shelter. This interested Emma, she loved animals and she wouldn’t have pictured Graham as the kind of guy that done that. 

Once they had finished Graham offered to go back to Emma's apartment to help move furniture around and build the rest but Emma assured him she was more than capable. So they agreed a time for Emma to be at the station the following morning and they both parted ways. 

As Emma walked to her apartment she walked into Mary Margret, knocking a box of flowers out of her hands. 

“Oh im so sorry” she said bending down to help her pick up the fallen flowers. 

“Not to worry, its my fault I wasn’t looking where I was going” Mary Margret said. 

“Do you want a Hand with this?” Emma asked gesturing to the flowers. A smile appeared on her face. 

“If you didn’t mind that would be awesome” Mary Margret breathed and Emma helped her carry the flowers up to their apartment block. 

“What is with all the flowers?” Emma asked when they reached Mary MArgrets apartment.   
“I volunteer at the hospital and I take flowers around to the patients,” She explained.   
“Perhaps you could come along one day?” She asked Emma hopefully. Emma contemplated for a moment.   
“Sure It would be nice to get around town,” Emma said. 

Emma stayed and chatted for a while with Mary Margret before leaving and making her way to her own apartment. Opening the door she stood and appreciated the sight. She had to admit she was rather impressed with the amount of work herself and Graham had done. 

The living room was set up, with a sofa coffee table and tv. The kitchen appliances were all fitted and Emma made a mental list to go shopping to fill the cupboards and refrigerator. Looking at the clock Emma realized that it had gotten fairly late. It was gone 8 pm and she assumed that Regina would be settling down for the night. Still, she picked up her phone and dialled her new friend's number. 

After a few rings, Regina answered. 

“Emma” she breathed down the phone.

“Hi,” Emma said. There was silence. 

“How was your day?” Emma asked. 

“It was okay. I took Henry to his appointment with Dr. Hopper. There is something bothering him but he won’t tell me” Regina revealed. 

“Maybe I could try and talk to him?” Emma suggested. 

“I don’t know. I think he still thinks I’m the evil Queen” Regina confided. 

“Are you?” Emma asked jokingly. She had never actually asked Regina this, assuming that it was clearly Henry's imagination. 

“Not anymore” Regina answered.


	7. Chapter 7

“What Do you mean, Not anymore?” Emma asked down the phone. Of all the scenarios she had envisioned going forward, hearing those words coming from Regina's mouth had her shook. 

“Henry has a point. I haven’t been the best of mothers to him. I understand why he thinks of me as the Evil Queen” Regina admitted down the phone, the sadness evident. 

“Regina,” Emma started but Regina cutler off. 

“its okay Emma” Regina said. “I'm getting to grips with it and one day you will understand,” she said. “How is the apartment?” Regina asked completely changing the topic. 

A million things were spinning around in Emma's head and she was thrown by Regina's abrupt change of topic. 

“Uhhh” she stuttered, to begin with but soon regained her composure.   
“It's good! Me and Graham got everything set up, I just need to go shopping for food” Emma said. She could feel Regina nodding her head. “That's good” Regina responded. 

“Yea, anyway I thought I would phone to say once again thank you for coming to Boston with me and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow after my shift?” Emma asked shyly. She really enjoyed her time with Regina and Henry and she couldn’t wait to spend more time with them. 

“Henry is spending the night at archies tomorrow, he’s taking him to look at the stars, but we can still meet up if you would like?” Regina suggested. Emma contemplated for a moment. 

“Yes i'd like that” Emma said a smile forming on her face. 

“That's great’ Regina responded, a smile evidently on her face. “I should get to sleep, it's been a long day and I have a busy day tomorrow,” Regina said and Emma unwillingly allowed Regina to get off the phone. She sat around in her apartment, at a loss of what to do. She tried flicking through the tv but nothing caught her attention on the screen. 

She looked about the apartment. Something hanging off the dining room chair caught her eye. She got off the sofa and went to investigate.   
Henry had left his bag again. She loved inside and sure enough, the storybook was present, the gold letters shining up at her. 

Emma pulled the book out and carried it over to the sofa. She got comfy. She opened the first page and began to read. 

**********

Emma awoke the next morning, still in her spot on the sofa, the storybook laying over her like a blanket. She sat up and picked the book off her. She looked at the clock. 7:06. She had plenty of time to get showered and ready for her first shift at the station. She placed the now closed book onto the coffee table. The stories she had read the night before, flittered into her head. She had read about Snow White and Prince Charming and how they had met whilst Snow was on the run from the Evil Queen. She had been so engrossed in the story she read all about how they had fell in love, got married and on their wedding day, were cursed by the Evil Queen. She had fell asleep after reading about them having a child in the midst of a dark curse being cast and sent away. The images of the child in the book wrapped in a white blanket with purple linings haunted her dreams. She got up from the sofa, trying to clear her head of the stories, because after all that’s what they were right? stories.

She showered and prepared herself. She was excited about her shift. She decided that she was going to head to grannies for breakfast before going to the station. As she opened the door to her apartment she came face to face with the smiling face of her new neighbor. 

Mary Margret stood in front of her door with a hand raised, but it appeared Emma had beaten her to opening the door. She awkwardly lowered her fist and smiled at Emma. 

“Morning,” she said cheerfully and Emma offered a weak smile. “Morning” she said in return, exiting her apartment and closing the door.   
“Oh were you off out?” Mary Margret asked and Emma nodded. 

“Yeah, I was just going to get breakfast at Granny’s, I haven’t had time to shop yet” Emma revealed. Mary Margaret nodded. 

“Hey, why don’t you join me?” Emma asked and Mary Margret looked up with a smiling face. 

“I'd like that,” she said and together they set off towards grannys. 

The walk there was filled with conversation about how Henry was doing in school and how great it was that Emma was sticking around. Conversation flowed relatively easy between them. 

The conversation shifted onto Henrys storybook and Emma asked who Henry thought she was and Mary Margret offered a weak smile.   
"He says im Snow White" and Emma breathe caught in her throat. 

"Who does he think you are?" Mary MArgret asked and Emma replied.   
"Im not in the book" and Mary MArgret changed the topic onto something else that Emma didnt really pay much attention too. 

Soon enough it was time for Emma to head over to the station to see with graham and Mary Margret had to head to the school. They parted ways with promises to meet up soon. 

Emma walked across town to the sheriff's station. She passed a few people along the way, who nodded and bid her a good morning. It seemed like the novelty of her being the newbie in town had worn off. 

She arrived at the station and was met with graham. He greeted her and gave her a tour of the building. Graham showed Emma to her desk and went to his office to retrieve something. He came back and handed Emma a bag. She took it skeptically. She looked inside and scoffed. She pulled out a brown shirt, identical to the one that Graham was wearing. She held it up against her much to the amusement of graham. 

“You know you don’t need to dress a woman up to give her authority” she told him and stuffed the shirt back into the bag. 

“No but at least wear the badge?” Graham said handing over the silver star badge. She took it, the words deputy shining in the light. She nodded and as she placed the badge on her hip the ground beneath them shook. 

As the ground steadied itself Graham and Emma looked at each other, surprise evident on both of their faces. Soon enough the phones were ringing off the hook. They each started answering and soon enough it became apparent that the cause was the old mine shaft. They headed off in the police cruiser. 

They arrived and secured the scene. Regina turned up and spoke with Graham before addressing the townsfolk that had turned up, assuring them that it was an old mine heft that had collapsed and that there was nothing to worry about. Emma secured the scene before another call came in requiring police assistance.

Emma left graham at the scene and followed up on the new call. It was a disturbance at the local bar which ended up with Emma transporting an injured man to the A&E department to get some stitches. He refused to report who attacked him so there was nothing left for Emma to do. As she wandered through the hospital she came across a flurry of activity. Emma looked into the ward and noticed that Mary Margret was there with her class. She popped her head in and was greeted with some enthusiasm by the class members. They were decorating the ward for the patients and delivering some of the flowers that Emma had seen with Mary Margret the day before. 

“Where's Henry?” Emma asked Mary Margret. Unsure Mary Margret looked around. Henry wasn’t with the other clusters of children. Soon enough she spotted him in the room adjacent to the ward. He was stood by the bed of a man who appeared to be in a coma. Both Emma and Mary Margret made their way towards him. 

“Henry you know you are not supposed to be here” Mary Margret said to him as they entered the room. He looked at her.   
“what happened to Mr Doe?” He asked. “Oh honey his name isn’t Mr doe it's just what they call him when they don’t know who he is” Mary Margret explained. He nodded in understanding.   
“What happened to him?” He asked.   
“I'm not sure, he’s been here for as long as ive been volunteering” Mary Margret said as she ushered him out of the room. Emma hung back and looked at the man in the bed. He had a scar on his chin. One that resembled the one charming had in henry's storybook. It definitely gave her a lot to think about. 

Emma joined Henry and Mary Margret back on the ward. Henry was busy helping the rest go the class finish decorating. Emma bid them goodbye and made her way back to the office. She was surprised to find Graham there.   
“How were things at the mine?” Emma asked as she sat down in her chair.   
“Okay, it's all cordoned off, well get the specialist in tomorrow to secure” Graham explained. “How was the bar disturbance?” He asked.   
“It was okay, minor assault, didn’t want to press charges” Emma explained and Graham nodded.   
“Sorry to dump that on you on your first shift” Graham said apologetically. Emma nodded her head.  
“Its no problem. Can I ask you a question?” She asked Graham and he looked at her. 

“Go on” he said. 

“I was at the hospital and there is a John Doe. What do we know about him?” Emma asked and graham looked at her. 

“Not a lot. He was found on the side of the road by Mayor Mills and has been in a medically induced coma. Nobody has come looking for him” Graham told her and Emma pondered this information. 

“You can Get off” Graham told her. Emma looked at him. It was only 3:15 and she wasn’t due to finish until 5. “Are you sure?” She asked. Graham nodded.   
“Yea you’ve had an exciting first day and I hear you have plans with the mayor?” Graham asked tasing his eyebrows suggestively. Emma shot him a look. 

“It's nothing like that” Emma said and he just smiled. 

“Sure it isn’t. Have fun and I will see you tomorrow” Graham said as Emma made her way out of the building. 

Emma looked at the time as she left. It was still too early to go to Reginas so she decided to head home and shower before making her way over. She had left the car that morning so she walked over to her apartment, stopping to say hi to a few people along the way. Now they had seen her working in Deputy Sheriff position they were more welcoming of her. Finally she reached her apartment block. She went inside and ascended the stairs. When she reached her floor she was pleasantly surprised to find Henry outside her door. 

“Henry? What are you doing here?” she asked and Henry looked up at her. 

“I need you to help me” he said and emma looked at him. 

“With what?” she asked skeptically, motioning for him to move out of the way whilst she opened the door. He did so and she unlocked the door allowing them both to enter. Henry went straight to his storybook and picked it up. 

“I thought you were at Archies tonight?” Emma asked and henry nodded.

“I am but I needed to tell you something first” he said. Emma looked at him and motioned with her hands for him to continue. Henry walked to her and handed her the book. 

“I need you to get Miss Blanchard to read the book to Jon Doe” Henry deadpanned. Emma was taken aback by the demand. 

“Uh why kid?” she asked him. 

“Because he's prince charming” Henry answered again, as if it was obvious. Emma smiled sadly. 

“Henry i thought we talked about this?” Emma asked.   
“I know but I can't stop thinking about it and it just makes sense. Please Emma, I really think it could work, and I promise if it doesn't then I will drop the whole fairytale idea” Henry answered with the cute look on his face that Emma just knew, got him off the hook for anything growing up. She nodded.   
“Great thank you emma” Henry exclaimed, giving her a hug around the waist. 

“I have to go now im meeting archie but you will give it to Miss Blanchard won't you?” henry asked and when emma confirmed that she would henry left the apartment. 

Looking at the book emma decided to bite the bullet and walked across the hallway and knocked on Mary Margaret's door. She answered after a few seconds. 

“Emma Hi” her cheery voice echoed across the hallway. Emma offered a weak smile in response. Mary MArgret motioned for her to come inside. 

“What can I do for you?” Mary MArgret Asked. Emma pulled the book she had hidden behind her back out. 

“Henry's storybook?” she exclaimed and Emma nodded.

“I have a favour to ask you” Emma said and Mary MArgrets eyes lit up. 

“Oh anything yes what is it?” Mary MArgret enthused. Emma took a breathe. 

“Henry thinks you reading this book to Jon DOe will help wake him up” Emma deadpanned. 

A confused look crossed MMs face.”Why?” she started but as she spoke recognition flashed across her face. 

“Because Henry thinks he's prince charming” Emma told her and Mary MArgret nodded  
.   
“And if im Snow white then” Mary MArgret continued and emma nodded her head. 

“Well in that case” Mary MArgret said, picking up the book. “I best get going. I have a date with Prince charming” she said and Emma chuckled but left the apartment. She looked at the clock. It was nearing the time she said she was going to meet regina so she quickly went to her apartment and threw on a fresh top before heading across town to Regina's house. 

Standing on the porch moments later emma was suddenly overcome with a serious case of nerves. This would be the first time the two of them would be alone together without Henry somewhere in the vicinity. She took a steadying breath before knocking on the door. 

Regina opened a moment later. She looked a little flustered.   
“Miss Swan” she exclaimed. “Please come in” she said opening the door wide for emma to squeeze past her into the foyer. 

“I took the liberty of cooking for us this evening” Regina told Emma, motioning for her to take her jacket off so she could hang it up in the closet. Emma did as she was told and took her jacket off, handing it to Regina.   
“Thanks you didn't have too” Emma said but Regina just smiled.   
“I Wanted too. It’s not often I get to cook for others apart from Henry” she said leading Emma towards the kitchen. Emma followed, watching closely how Regina's body moved as she walked. She was missing her heels, Emma noticed for the first time. It made her shorter but it didn't stop her buttocks sashaying as she walked. 

Upon entering the kitchen Emma got a whiff of the delicious aroma.   
“It smells delicious” Emma exclaimed much to Regina's delight. “Wait until you taste it” Regina said playfully back. Regina set about getting the lasagna out of the oven and plating it up on plates for the two of them. Turing back to the oven she pulled out freshly made garlic bread. Emma salivated at the smell. Regina motioned for Emma to take a seat at the kitchen table, emma didn't hesitate and Regina placed the two plates on the table, moving to retrieve two glasses of wine and a bottle. She took a seat and they both tucked into their food. 

“How was your first shift?” Regina asked emma. Emma told her about everything that had happened after she left the mine site, the altercation at the rabbit hole and her subsequent trip to the hospital. Emma was just about to mention Henry and the jon doe when Regina's house phone rang, Regina excused herself and went to answer it. Emma watched her go and put another fork full of food in her mouth. Just as she was about to feed herself another mouthful regina came back into the room.

“We need to go to the hospital” Regina informed her nad a look of panic crossed Emma’s face.   
“What's happened. Is it henry? Emma asked panicky. Regina shook her head. “No, Henry is fine. it's a long story i'll explain on the way” Regina said and Emma nodded and followed regina out to the car. Regina Had only had two sips of her wine so she decided to drive instead of Emma. 

In the car Regina told Emma all about the Jon Doe she found on the side of the road years ago. He had woken up surprisingly and as Regina is listed as his emergency contact thats why she was contacted. 

Emma is conflicted. Should she tell Regina about henry seeing the jon Doe earlier and getting her to persuade Mary Margaret to read to him because of the whole prince charming and snow white thing. Dread filled her for a moment. Did he wake up because of Mary MArgret reading to him? 

The room where jon doe was was a flurry of excitement. Nurses and doctors came and went, delivering results of tests that they had run. Apart from the fact he was in a coma for years he was fine. Regina summoned whale from the room leaving only the patient and Mary MArgret inside. Emma entered and offered a weak hello. MAry margret whispered something to the john doe and went over to emma. 

“It worked” Mary Margret said as soon as she was close enough to whisper to Emma. Emma looked shocked. Mary Margret continued. “I was reading and we got to the part by the toll bridge and he grabbed my hand, then he woke up” she finished in a flurry. They both looked over at the Jon Doe who was very interested in the wires attached to his arm. Emma approached him. He looked up at her and smiled. Emma didn't know how to start so she went with.   
“Hi, Im SHeriff Swan. How are you feeling?” she asked.   
“A little shaken but good! Is Mayor Mills here? Dr Whale said she was the one who found me all those years ago” he finished looking around at both of them. Emma nodded.   
“She's just talking to Dr. Whale. Do you remember anything?” Emma probed and a look of deep concentration crossed the face of John Doe. 

The door to the room opened and Regina entered. Jon Doe looked towards her.   
“Are you MAyor Mills?” he asked and Regina nodded.   
“I am, HOw are you feeling?” she asked.   
“I just explained to the sheriff im a bit shaken but good. Thank you for finding me all those years ago” he said and Regina nodded.  
“Of course” she said nodding. “Do you remember anything?” she asked.   
“From that night?” he asked and regina nodded. “Or from before. Anything that could help us” she motioned to herself and Emma “ find out who you are, and if there is anyone we could call for you. Who might be looking for you?” she finished hopefully. Jon Does face changed. 

“There is no one” he said quietly. The three women looked at him.   
“My wife died. My name is David” he said. “Could I get a glass of water?” he asked and Mary MArgret rushed to pour him a glass. She handed it to him na he took it graciously.   
“We'll leave you to get some rest” Emma said and motioned for the other two to follow her. 

Regina made her way to the door but Mary Margaret stayed back. 

“I'll catch up with you another time okay Emma” she said and emma nodded understandingly. She left and caught up with Regina. They both stood side by side. 

“Not quite how I hoped the evening would go” emma said, breaking the silence. Regina chuckled. 

“No its been eventful” she conformed and they both laughed. 

Another flurry of excitement surrounded the hospital only this time it was directed at the entrance. Nurses were running back and forward. Whale was waiting by the entrance and the reason was soon confirmed. 

An Ambulance pulled up outside and the paramedics wheeled a trolley out of the back. As soon as it entered the building doctors were all over it, it was difficult for Emma and Regina to figure out who it was. Emma craned her neck. Finally a space in between all the nurses appeared and 

Regina was granted a sight of the patients face.   
“Emma its Graham” Regina cried out. Emma caught sight of his face too.   
“Oh shit!” EMma exclaimed. They watched as whale treated graham. It was frantic. All steps were followed. The two of them watched it unfold in slow motion, but soon Whale stopped trying. He looked at the clock and said something inaudible but Emma knew what it was. 

Graham was dead and Regina let out a sob beside her. Emma went to speak to whale. Grahams death was ruled as a heart attack. Emma got Regina into the car and drove her back to her house. She was in shock. It was clear from previous encounters that Regina and Graham were close. 

When they arrived at the mansion Emma helped Regina inside. She stood there not moving. Emma went to fetch her a stiff drink. She didn't get very far. Just as she was about to open the decanter she felt strong arms pull her around. Before she knew what was happening, Regina's Lips were on hers. It was needy and rushed, all the emotion of the day being poured into it. Emma reciprocated for a moment before Regina realised what she had done and pulled away.   
“Emma i'm so sorry” She said taking a step back. Emma smiled. She understood Regina's reasons all too well. 

“Its okay regina, it's been a long day. Let's have a drink go to sleep and tomorrow we can sort everything out” Emma told her finally getting round to pouring a drink and handing it to her. 

Regina nodded taking the drink. There sure was a lot for them to sort out.


	8. Chapter 8

The week following Graham's death was intense. Regina was busy organizing funeral arrangements and obviously organising who would be taking over as sheriff. Emma couldn't find the time to talk to her friend, even Henry was worried about his Mom. He had completely dropped the topic of Mary Margret and David and fairytales. 

The night Graham died wasn't spoken about between Emma and Regina and Emma couldn't help but feel that Regina was avoiding talking about what happened between them that evening. 

For the most part, Emma was fine with it. Regina obviously was stressed but Emma wanted to be able to help. She tried by making sure that the Sheriff's station was run smoothly. She was still the deputy after all. 

On the day of Graham's funeral, the service went smoothly. The townsfolk all attended to pay respect to their fallen sheriff. The congregation moved to Granny’s after, everyone sharing stories about Graham. Regina was late to the party, entering along with some other individuals Emma recognized as members of the town council. Upon their entry, everyone looked towards them. Regina offered a smile and proceeded to walk towards where Emma was sitting at the bar. 

Emma watched her, the way her eyes darted around the room, the way her face held all the composure of Madame Mayor. Emma didn't realize when Regina placed the gold star on the counter in front of her, only realising when Regina pushed it towards her. Emma looked down. The shock was evident on her face. Around her, the people of storybrooke clapped and Emma offered a smile to them. Regina took a seat on the stool next to her. 

“I have been talking with the council and we decided that you would be the best person for the job” Regina explained. Emma nodded. 

“Thank you, I don't know what to say. I've only been here a few weeks” Emma said dumbfounded. 

“We all agree that you are the best person” Regina confirmed. She went quiet for a moment looking around the diner at those who had come to pay their respects. 

“I can't believe he's gone,” she said and Emma who was taking a sip of her drink nodded.   
“I know.he was a great man, he'll be missed by many I'm sure,” Emma said and Regina just nodded. 

“Emma I'm sorry,” Regina said out of nowhere. Emma raised her eyebrows, unsure of what Regina was apologizing for. Regina saw Emma's face and clarified. 

“For shutting you out this past week. For kissing you that night and leaving you hanging. I shouldn't have done that” She clarified and Emma nodded in understanding. 

“Honestly Regina, it's okay. I know you have been stressed and it was probably a heat of the moment thing. Don't worry” Emma told her but Regina looked terrified at the motion. 

“That's the thing. It wasnt” Regina said. Emma was confused again.

“Wasn't what?” She asked. Was it not a heat of the moment thing. Emma's heart started beating furiously in her chest. Regina looked around. She noticed a few eyes trained on her.

“I don't want to explain here but can we meet for coffee tomorrow. My office? We need to discuss your promotion anyhow” Regina said hopefully and Emma nodded. Regina smiled. Henry joined both of his mothers a moment later. He cuddled into Regina's side with her playing with his hair. It was something she used to do when he was growing up. 

Emma watched this moment. It was nice to see Henry and Regina like this but it also made her sad thinking about how it could have been had she not given him up. She knew it was the right decision and seeing him with Regina confirmed that but still the notion of what if, plagued the back of her mind. Henry mumbled something to Regina and Regina contemplated for a moment.   
“That would depend on Emma Henry,” she told him and Emma was shaken out of her thoughts. 

“Say what now?” Emma asked and Henry chuckled. Regina laughed a little too. 

“Henry asked if he could spend the night at your house,” Regina told her and was rewarded with a smile. 

“Um, yea I would love that if it's okay with you?” Emma asked, and Regina nodded. 

“It is, I have some stuff to do this evening anyhow so you two may as well have fun” she told them both. 

The three of them stayed at the diner for a while longer before Regina headed off to do what she had to do. Emma was bombarded with a few more congratulations before she too, bid farewell and Sheppard Henry out of the door and towards her Apartment. 

She was happy that Regina was allowing her to spend some alone time with Henry, but she couldn't help but think that something was wrong with Regina. Henry was a can full of beans, he was practically jumping up and down when they reached the door to her apartment. When they got inside henry plonked himself on the sofa and sat looking at Emma. 

“So Kid, what did you want to do this evening?” Emma asked and immediately he started mumbling words. 

“We need to work on operation mongoose,” he told her and Emma looked at him confusingly.   
“Operation what?” she asked and he repeated.   
“Operation mongoose” he said. “Bringing back everyone's Happy Endings. You're the savior and it's your job to bring back everyone's happy endings” he said. Emma nodded. His storybook. 

“I know I said I was going to drop it” he continued “But surely after David waking up because of mAry Margret surely that means it's true, or at least there is some truth to the fairytale thing?” Henry justified. Emma watched him and when no words came out of her mouth he pulled a notebook out of his backpack. 

“I made this” he showed her, handing over the notebook. 

Emma flicked through it. Listed on every page was a different town member and next to it was their fairytale counterpart. 

“Okay” Emma began. “Say everything is true and the town is cursed, how am i supposed to break this curse?” Emma asked him.   
Henry shrugged his shoulders. 

“That part I don't know” he said dejectedly. “but I think we can work that out together?” he asked hopeful. Emma watched him for a moment. For a ten-year-old boy, he was clued on to the latest comings and goings and had a lot of smarts about him. She slowly nodded her head. Another huge smile crossed Henry's face but before he got too excited Emma held out her hands. 

“On One condition” she told him and the smile faltered a little. 

“We don't tell your Mom! She's not Evil henry and I think it really hurts her when you call her that so she can't find out okay” Emma told him and he nodded. 

“I know she's not Evil anymore,” he told her and Emma smiled. 

“So where do we start?” Emma asked him and that was it, Henry was talking really fast about his possible theories of how the curse can be broken. 

The evening went fairly fast for the two of them and soon enough it was near henry's bedtime and Emma made him get ready and put him into the spare bed she had set up in one of her rooms. She settled in front of the TV. she flicked through the channels before pulling out her phone. She fired a quick text before pulling out Henry's notebook to take a closer look. 

*************

On the other side of the town, Regina was sat alone in the office of her house. The lights were dimmed and she held a glass of cider in her hand. It wasn't cold, but she had lit a fire. She found a sooth comfort watching the flames flicker. 

She didn't have any work to do but she needed time to work through things in her mind. . She had a lot of things to think about. Henry was getting close to the truth and it scared her. She was getting these feelings for the new Sheriff and it scared her. She placed a hand on the necklace she never took off. It made her feel close to her past. . The past she had left behind all those years ago. It was supposed to be a fresh start. A place where she could get her happy ending. 

Her phone pinged on the desk. She picked it up. The name made her smile. 

“Thank you for tonight! We had a blast. Can't wait to see you for coffee tomorrow x”

She sat, reading over the message, until the fire died down and only embers remained. She had made up her mind and hell be damned if anyone got in the way of her happy ending this time. She locked everything up and went to bed. She was looking forward to seeing a certain blonde the next morning. 

**********

The next morning the town woke as normal. The grief that had settled after Grahams death had been lifted now that they had laid him to rest. Signs were rolled outside of shops and everyone went about their business as normal. Emma walked down the street, accompanying Henry to the school bus. She watched as he got on and the bus drove away. She decided that she would go and get coffee from grannys and take it to Regina. 

The small walk was filled with cheery hellos and wishes of a good day. Today was going to be a good day. Emma could feel it. When she got to Grannys she placed her order for two coffees and on a whim threw in an order for an apple strudel and bearclaw. Whilst she was waiting, the diner door opened and In walked Mary MArgret. She saw Emma standing at the counter and made her way towards her. 

“Emma how have you been?” she asked. “Congratulation on the promotion” She said and Emma smiled.   
“Thank you MM” Emma said. She had taken to calling MAry Margret MM, it was shorter and easier to say. The pixie haired woman didn't mind and so it stuck.   
“How is David?” Emma asked. In the week since he had woken up and graham died she hadn't seen MM much but they spoke either over text or in passing as they left and arrived at home. During these brief conversation MM had mentioned that she had been seeing David a lot at the hospital.  
“Things are great! I'm going there after school today. Hes allowed to be released” MM told her with a cheery smile. 

“That's Great MM. but where is he going to be staying?” Emma asked. 

“I volunteered him to stay with me. We are getting along really well and he trusts me” MM told her and Emma shrugged. 

“That's great,” she told her but before the conversation could develop more, Ruby appeared with Emma's order. 

“Here you go” she said and emma took it before handing over a bill and informing Ruby to keep the rest. 

“I have to get going, I have a meeting with the Mayor but i will come over and see you both soon once he's settled” Emma told MM and they parted ways. 

The walk to the mayor's office was quick. Emma couldn't wait to see Regina and wondered what she wanted to say to her. Emma liked the mayor. Although she didnt broadcast it like the weather she did prefer the fairer sex, but she didnt know if Regina felt teh saem way. The closer she got to the office, the more her nerves kicked in. She was in dangerous territory with her emotions. In her past life she would run for the hills. But every step closer, cemented her position in this town even more. She was ready to take a chance. 

Inside Regina's office, Regina sat at her desk, browsing through emails. She had sent off final approvals for a new playground, sorted the towns budgets and updated the sheriff rota so that Emma was officially the new Sheriff. Her workload for the day had been done so there wouldn't be any interruptions during her meeting with Emma. she looked at the clock. She didn't know what timeEmma would be arriving but she imagined it would be early. Emma had texted saying that she was going to walk Henry to the school bus and then head over. 

She heard footsteps outside her office and heard her secretary confirm that she was waiting and then the door opened, revealing the person that had occupied Regina's thoughts for the majority of the morning. 

“Emma. your here” she said the happiness evident in her voice. Suddenly emma went shy.   
‘Morning.. I brought coffee” she said holding the two cups up as evidence. Regina smiled.   
“Thank you dear” she said taking the two cups off her. She noticed the bag in Emmas pocket. She eyed it suspiciously and Emma pulled it out. 

She motioned for Regina to sit down and she followed her over to the desk. Emma reached into the bag and pulled out her bearclaw. 

“A bear claw for me” she said placing it on the table, “And an apple strudel for you” she said handing it over. 

“I know you said you liked apples and this was the only apple baked thin Granny had” Emma explained. She opened her mouth to say something else but was stopped by Regina leaning over the desk and placing a kiss on her cheek.   
“Thank You” she whispered as she sat back down in her seat, picking up the apple strudel and taking a bite. It was delicious. She didn't let many people know but Granny's Apple strudels where her guilty pleasure. A moan escaped regina's lips and Emma had to cross her legs to try and gain some composure. Regina had kissed her again. It was only a light touch but it sent shockwaves through her body. 

“Regina, what are we doing” Emma said, her breath shaky. It was time to bite the bullet. The topic that hasn't been talked about since that night was on the tip of her tongue. Regina put the strudel down and looked Emma deep in the eyes. 

“Please listen to me” Regina said quietly. Emma nodded. She could see the sincerity in Regina's eyes. Regina took a breathe. 

“I don't know how to love very well” Regina started. Emma opened her mouth but Regina put her hands up. 

“Please, i need to say this now because im done waiting around. I Like you Emma. I know it's crazy. We’ve known each other a month but you have made me feel things I haven't in a long time and im not going to lie im scared and I tried to fight it but i'm done fighting” she finished. 

She got up from her seat and moved around the table, holding out her hand for emma to take.   
Emma took it and allowed herself to be pulled up by Regina. They stood in front of each other, looking into each other's eyes. One blink. Two blink. 

Lips crashed together and tongues battled for dominance. The kiss was needy. It was about two people putting everything they had into something, afraid that they wouldn't have it for long.   
Soon the need for oxygen came too much and they broke apart. Faces stayed within close distance as they looked into each others eyes. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off the backs of them both, know that they knew the other felt the same. 

Green glistened with curiosity and playfulness and brown glistened with sincerity and hope. 

“We should get to work” Regina whispered, but made no attempt to move. Emma nodded.  
“We should” she whispered but instead she leaned forward and captured Regina's lips in another chaste kiss. It was slower than the first, both just enjoying the feeling of the others lips moving against their own.   
Eventually they broke apart and sat on opposite ends of the desk. Regina quickly briefed Emma on what her duties as Sheriff would be and Emma agreed and was officially named. With another kiss, Emma was sent on her way to protect the town from evil. 

Emma first official shift as Sheriff went without a hitch. She had texted regina throughout the day and was rewarded with learning tidbits about the mayor and what she liked to do during her work day. Emma finished her shift and headed back to her apartment. Regina had messaged to inform her that she would be picking henry up from school and then heading to Grannys and that she was more than welcome to join them. Emma couldn't pass up an opportunity to be with two of her favorite people so she quickly showered and headed out. 

In the hallway of her apartment she came across MM and David. She stopped to talk for awhile and was surprised to learn that they two were heading to the diner. They walked together, David sharing details about how well MM was looking after him. They both shared knowing looks that Emma knew meant more than they were letting on but decided not to say anything. When they were ready they would say something. They arrived at the diner and David and MM left Emma to find their own booth. Emma looked around. It was fairly busy at the diner but nothing could stop her scouting out those brown eyes. Hidden away in the corner, Emma made her way over.

“Hey Kid” she said ruffling Henry’s hair as she sat down beside him. 

“Madame Mayor” Emma offered with a wink. 

“Sheriff, I trust your day was good?” Regina offered back, a playful tone evident. Emma nodded. 

“Oh, It was fantastic. I had to file hundreds of reports about cats up trees. It was very rewarding” Emma offered back and Henry and Regina both laughed. Ruby came to take their orders and whilst they were waiting Henry excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving the two women alone. Emma reached out a hand and took Reginas. 

“What are we going to do about Henry?” Emma asked, the worry evident in her voice. Regina took a breathe. She had thought time and time again about how henry would feel about herself dating Emma. 

“I think, first we should see how this develops between us. Then we talk to Henry and let him know. I don't want to lie to him but I also don’t want to make him hate me even more, if things go wrong” Regina explained her head hung low. Emma understood. She too didn't want henry to hate her. 

“I agree. Let's see where this goes and then speak to him together and explain” she whispered back and they shared a smile. 

Unbeknownst to them, Henry had witnessed the hand holding exchange as he exited the bathroom, He wasn't surprised, His mom and Emma had been close these past few weeks. He tried to understand how he felt because he thought his mom was the evil queen and Emma being the savior was destined to break her curse, but if that was true then why would they be acting like this together. He decided to put the thoughts to the back of his mind and moved towards the table. He pretends like he didn't see anything but silently observed throughout the evening. He would talk to Emma and see what her intentions were before making his mind up. 

As the evening drew to a close, Regina and Henry walked Emma back to her apartment. They bid goodbye and Emma watched as the two of them walked down the street. When they were out of sight she made her way into her block. On the stairs up she witnessed a small kiss between David and MM. she smiled. She knew exactly what the two of them were feeling at that moment. Emma made her way into her apartment, to her bed and flopped down onto it. The memories of the day pressed through her mind and she thought back to having regina's lips on hers. Suddenly her phone rang and she picked it up. 

“I hope you're not thinking too hard about me” the velvety voice on the other end siad. Emma smiled.   
“Me thinking about you?” Emma replied. “Always” she finished and was rewarded with the chuckle on the other end.   
“Henry has gone straight to sleep” regina informed her. “ I wish I could have kissed you goodnight” she told emma and emma smiled into the phone.   
“Same. I want to feel your lips on mine again” Emma admitted shyly. Conversation flowed easily between the two of them and they both fell asleep with their phones pressed to their ears. One day they hoped that they could fall asleep together in person.


	9. Chapter Nine

Months pass and Emma finds herself settling in well around town. Her duty has sheriff took her from corner to corner and she was able to build up good rapport with all the townsfolk. Some kept themselves to themselves, others were open and outgoing. Emma found herself rather enjoying small town life. 

Not a lot has changed in the town over the last few months. Business still went about themselves as usual. A couple of things had changed. David and MM finally admitted their feelings publically and the town welcomed the news. It was different. They were both happy. Henry had mentioned when they first went public they were very Prince Charming and Snow white.   
Emma had to commend the boy, he was very persistent and at any opportunity he briefed emma on how operation mongoose was going. Emma started to think more and more about it, because henry was right. Everything about David and MM screamed Snow white and Prince Charming. But the notion that Regina was the Evil Queen didn't sit well with Emma. she wasn't evil. 

Emma and Regina had sat Henry down, about a week after vowing to see where their relationship was going. They explained that things had developed between them and that, with Henry's blessing, would like to see where things went. 

At first he disagreed. He didn't like the idea of both his moms being a couple, after having time to think about it. But he soon changed his mind when rumours went around the town. It had made him think and suddenly pieces fell into place. 

Townsfolk had commented on how different the mayor had been. She was nicer, and calmer and altogether more pleasant. They tried to figure out the cause. The only difference was the arrival of the sheriff and it had gotten Henry thinking. They were right. His mom had been a lot more chilled out and nicer, and whenever Emma was around she always wore the brightest smile. Henry couldn't even remember his mom ever being so happy with other people except himself. He told them how he was feeling and gave them his blessing but asked that they kept the PDA to a minimum around him. 

Unlike MM and David they hadn't made their relationship public. It was new to the both of them and they didn't want to become public gossip. Of course, despite their efforts, the town still gossiped about them, commenting on whether they were or weren't dating. 

They both went around their business as usual and would often meet after work for dinner and after henry went to bed they would cuddle up together and watch a movie. They would make out like teenagers but were reluctant to take things any further because they wanted everything to be special. They hadn’t said those three words to each other yet, but they had come close on numerous occasions, but something would always bring them out of the moment. 

As their relationship grew, things around the town started to change. Nothing too drastic but the feeling around the town changed. It was like it was preparing itself for something huge to happen. 

Henry worked tirelessly on figuring out the jigsaw puzzles of the curse. He was certain, that with everything that was happening, the curse was about to break, but he still didn't know how. He had tried speaking to Emma about it and That's how they had found themselves in the library with their heads buried in a book. 

The library had been reopened weeks prior, Lacey had taken control. It was quiet for the most part which gave them the perfect opportunity to talk without being overheard. 

“I’m still not sure Henry” Emma huffed. Henry had done his research and came up to her declaring that the only way the curse would break is if the saviour had True Loves Kiss. 

“It has to work Emma. its how any curse can break. True Love's Kiss is the most powerful magic there is. You’re the daughter of Snow white and Prince Charming, they were true loves. It runs in your veins it has to work” Henry pleaded. Emma was defeated. She hasn't admitted to anyone until this point. 

“The only problem Henry is I love your Mom. how is that supposed to work. The saviour loves the evil queen. Surely there can be anything true about that?” Emma asked and Henry's eyes widened. 

“You love my mom?” he asked shocked. He knew that they were dating but he didn't know Emma loved her. 

“Yea kid i do, and she's not evil. This whole fairytale curse thing seems ridiculois” Emma said, but in truth she was scared, scared that it may actually be true and that if Henry was right, things were going to change and she didn't want to lose the only two people she cared about. 

Henry opened his mouth to say something. But just as the words were about to come out the ground beneath them started shaking. Bookshelves tumbled and books fell to the ground. 

“The Mine!” Emma exclaimed but Henry was already running. Before Emma could reach him he had slipped out of the front door. As Emma went to follow she was stopped by a bookshelf that fell in front of her. She dodged it but by the time she got out of the library Henry was gone. 

Emma quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialled number one in her speed dial.   
“Come on pick up” she said, impatient. Finally after three rings Regina answered. 

“Emma are you okay?” Regina asked down the phone. 

“Im fine but its henry. I think he's headed to the mines” Emma shouted down the phone. Emma was already running towards her car and she could hear regina move rapidly on the other end. 

“What do you mean?” Regina asked. 

“Henry was talking about his book and that he thinks the curse is going to break and then there was an explosion and i said the mines and he rushed off. He has to be going there Regina we have to stop him” Emma said down the phone and Regina confirmed that she would be at the mines in 5 minutes. They both hung up and got in their respective cars, driving as fast as they could to the mine. 

They both arrived at the same time, skidding to a halt. They looked around and they could see HEnry at the entrance. They shouted for him and he stopped for a moment. He had just crossed the threshold of the mine and looked back. He saw his mom and Emma with worried looks on their faces. Just as he was about to explain the earth jolted again and the tunnel before him collapsed. Regina ran towards the collapsed debreigh. 

“HENRY!!” she screamed frantically. She tried shifting the rocks but they wouldn't budge. Emma held onto her, trying to calm her down. 

“He will be fine, Regina. Well get him” she whispered the words of encouragement as other rescue services arrived. Emma had out out the call on the radio has she approached the mines. 

“It's all my fault” Regina kept whispering. 

Workers tried to clear the entrance but with little success. Emma approached the mayor after talking to the workers. 

“What can we do Regina?” She asked. “We have to do something” Regina got up and brushed off the dirt.  
“We need to find something, to punch through the ground” She said and emma nodded. She instructed the workers to set up the explosives, hoping that it would clear the mines entrance. 

They set up the explosives and made their way to safety. One. Two. Three. BOOM!! Smoke filled the air and they waited with bated breath for it to settle. 

Down below Henry had made his way further into the mine. He had a flashlight and his backpack. He was scared. He hadn't expected the mine entrance to collapse but now he was faced with the possibility of being stuck here, but something kept him moving forward.   
There had to be a sign here that meant the curse was going to break. As he got further into the mine,it got darker and colder. He pulled his scarf out of his back and wrapped it around his neck. 

As he moved through the narrow passageways he kept a lookout for the slightest clue. His thoughts often wandered to the surface, wondering what his Mom and Emma were thinking, what they were doing. Would they find him? 

Another huge explosion sent him stumbling through the passageway and he tripped and fell to the floor. As he looked up, he saw a glimmer of something shining in the dirt, reflecting the light of his flashlight. He approached it and picked it up. It looked familiar. The clear glass, and detailed edging. He pulled out his book and flicked to a page he had read time and time again. He looked at the picture and then to the piece of glass. The edging of Snow whites glass coffin sparkled. Surely this evidence was what he needed to get Emma to truly believe. 

Back on the surface the dust had cleared and the workers rushed to inspect the entrance. It was futile. The explosion hasn't cleared away the entrance. Pongo, who had accompanied archie to the site sniffed along the ground. He went unnoticed for the most part until he came to a divot in the grass. He sniffed and something caught his attention. He started to bark and Emma noticed. She rushed over and shouted for everyone to join her when she realised what Pongo had found. 

It was an emergency mine shaft. Hope surfaced amongst the workers and Emma and Regina shared a look.   
“We need to lower somebody down” someone said and regina was there in an instant. 

“Me. Lower me down” she said but Emma approached, placing a hand on Regina's shoulder. 

“You need to stay here,” she said. “I'll go” but regina shook her head. 

“No Emma it's too dangerous” Regina said. Emma nodded.

“I know, that's why as sheriff I should be the one to go down.” Emma told her and Regina's head fell a little. Emma approached and they both looked into each other's eyes. Emma continued. 

“Henry is going to need you when he gets out and I need to know that you are safe,” Emma said, the words conveying so much more than what they seemed. Emma signalled to the workers to set about getting ready to lower her down. She was harnessed up. Regina watched wanting to shout at Emma that she needed to be careful, that she couldn't leave her yet. Before Emma entered the shaft, regina walked up to her once more. She held on gently to Emma's hand.   
“Be careful. Bring him back to me” She pleaded and Emma smiled and nodded.   
“I will. We'll both be right back” Emma said offering another smile and before she could say those three words she was called to the entrance. She was hooked onto the safety line and lowered into the shaft.   
As she lowered her eyes met with Reginas and she could see the unshed tears there. Regina was trying to be brave. Emma vowed then that she would make it back to regina. With Henry. They would be a family. 

Emma reached the bottom of the shaft and released herself from the line. She lit up her flashlight and set about making her way into the mine. Henry couldn't be far. As she turned a corner her flashlight went out. She banged it against her hand, willing it to work. It was useless. She threw it to the ground. She looked around, trying to adapt to the darkness. She moaned in frustration. It was impossible to make out anything. 

“EMma?” a voice called out. In the distance she could make out a light, bobbing up and down. 

“HENRY!” Emma called out. “Henry is that you?” and the light got closer. 

“Emma!” Henry called out when he got close enough to see her. Emma smiled brightly upon the sight of him. She moved towards him and embraced him in the biggest hug, glad that he seemed to be un hurt. 

“Henry what was you thinking!” Emma exclaimed. Henry hung his head. 

“Im sorry but i have to show you something” he said and he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of glass and held it out to emma. She took it and turned it over in her hands. 

“This looks like” she said and Henry nodded. 

“You see. The curse has to be real” Henry said and Emma looked a mixture of shocked and scared. 

“We need to get out of here,” she told him and led him to the mine shaft. She tugged on the rope to signal that she was ready to be pulled up. 

“What are you going to do?” Henry asked and Emma looked at him as she secured him into another harness. 

“I'm not sure but everything will be okay,” she told him.

As they reached the surface they were met with a round of applause. Emma allowed Henry to exit first and he was immediately wrapped up in his mother's arms. Emma joined them and the three of them huddled together in a tangle of arms. 

The rescue workers left the area and Emma suggested that they do the same. Henry rode with regina back to their house, Regina unwilling to let Henry out of her sight. Emma drove the cruiser to the mansion. They arrived in unison. It had been a long day and Henry excused himself to go to bed. Regina gave him a hug and a kiss goodnight and watched as he ascended the stairs. 

Emma watched him go and patted the piece of glass in her pocket. Was now the time to bring it up with Regina? She was about to open her mouth when Regina turned around and looked at her with the most precious look she had ever seen. There were tears, once again, Unshed in her eyes. She reached out and took a hold of Emma’s hand and pulled her close, revelling in the comfort of having the blonde in her grasp. 

“I thought I’d lost you” Regina whispered and a tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Emma’s heart broke a little. She reached up a hand and wiped away the tears that had fallen.   
“It’s going to take more than that for you to lose me” Emma whispered, looking lovingly into her Regina's eyes. Whatever may have happened in the past was that. Emma loved the person in front of her now. 

“ I love you” those three words were whispered and Emma wasn’t sure she heard them right. She hadn’t said them. She looked at Regina and she could see the sincerity in her eyes. Emma was gone. She didn't care about the past only what was in front of her now. 

Emma took a hold of Regina's hand and squeeze it lovingly. Everything was going to be okay. Regina turned on her heels and pulled Emma along with her. Regina led Emma up the stairs and into her bedroom. Nothing was spoken between them. 

The bedroom door closed behind them, the moonlight shining through the window illuminating the two bodies standing a small distance apart.   
All the looks, the dinners, the little touches had all accumulated to this moment. 

Two bodies collided. Hands roamed each others bodies, lips crashed together. It was needy and breathless as hands worked tirelessly to rid the other of their clothes. Regina pushed emma back towards the bed and when her legs hit the mattress she toppled over pulling regina down with her. Fits of laughter emitted from both of them and they laughed, lost in the moment. 

The laughter died down and Regina looked at Emma. she reached up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When the kiss stopped Regina looked deep into emma's eyes and whispered. 

“Promise you won't leave?” She asked and emma smiled. 

“Of course I won't” she whispered back. 

“No matter what?” Regina said and emma nodded. 

“I'm yours regina. No matter what” Emma said and kissed the worry away from Regina's face. 

Small kisses were pressed across every inch of Regina's face. “I love you” one kiss above the eyebrow. “Nothing” One kiss on her nose. “Is” another on her cheek “Going to” another on the other cheek. “Take me” a kiss on her chin “Away” a kiss on the edge of her lip “From” a kiss on the other side “You” lips met lips and kissed in a slow sensual way. They edged up to the top of the bed and emma positioned herself above Regina. Her hands moved low and finally they both gave in to one another. 

Their lovemaking was long each bringing the other to their climax multiple times before the pull of sleep took them both and they lay wrapped up in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Hours later the sun begins to stream through the bedroom window, illuminating the two bodies on the bed, still tangled up in each other's arms. The blonde stirred first. She feels a weight on her chest and is too scared to open her eyes, afraid that last night was just a dream. Only when a piece of hair fell from the brunette and tickled her ribs did she open her eyes. 

A smile graced Emma's lips. Last night was perfect in her eyes. She watched as the brunette atop her slept. She looked so peaceful and at ease. Emma moved a piece of hair from the brunettes face. She knew this moment wouldn’t last forever, the piece of glass lay hidden in her jacket pocket could make sure of that. Emma knew she had to broach the topic with the sleeping brunette above her but she didn't know. She let in a deep breathe. It was going to hard. 

Regina felt the blonde below her stir and kept her eyes closed, pretending to still be asleep. She too didn't want this to end. Last night had been too perfect and from past experience, Regina knew that perfect didn't last long. She felt Emma move a strand of hair from her face and she felt the blonde let in a deep breathe. Regina knew that there was something bothering her. 

“What's the matter,” Regina asked, still keeping her eyes closed. A feeling deep in her stomach told her things were about to change. Startled by the voice emma jumped a little.   
“You're awake?” Emma asked and Regina nodded. She opened her eyes and rested up on her elbows. Looking Emma in her eyes she asked again.  
“What's the matter?” 

There was no maliciousness in her tone just love. Emma took a breath before reaching down to grab the jacket that was on the floor by the bed and retrieving the piece of glass from her pocket. Regina watched with bated breath as Emma pulled something out of her pocket. She couldn't quite work out what it was. 

Emma sat with her back towards the headboard and prompted Regina to do the same.   
“Henry found this down the mine yesterday,” Emma said finally showing the piece of glass to Regina. For the first time, Regina saw the glass. It was so familiar and she put her hand to her mouth to try and stop the sob escaping. 

“Is it all true?” Emma asked, there was no anger in her voice, only a need for understanding. 

Regina sat with her head in her hands. She hadn't wanted Emma to find out like this. Slowly she began to nod her head, large sobs emitting from her. A part of Emma died inside her, not because of the curse being real, but seeing Regina so broken. She needs to comfort the brunette. 

Emma reached out a hand and Regina flinched away but Emma continued. She placed a soft hand on Regina's face and stroked it lovingly. 

Finally, Emma knew what needed to happen for the curse to break. She had admitted to loving her madame mayor but she needed to love every part of Regina in order for the curse to break. It had been one of the theories herself and henry had discussed. 

Still stroking Reigns face she pulled on Regina's chin to make her eyes meet her own. Brown met green and Emma smiled. 

“I love you, Regina. All of you. You are not that person anymore and I will happily have any words with people who say otherwise. I love you and Henry and we are going to be a family” Emma said and leaned in. Regina closed her eyes, knowing the moment her word could come crashing down was about to happen. She felt Emma's breathe on her face and opened her mouth. Emma's lips touched hers and she felt it. A tectonic blast emitted from the two of them taking their breath away. They parted and looked at each other and Emma just squeezed Regina's hand letting her know that she was still there. A commotion outside their room signaled the arrival of their son. Regina reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out two shirts handing one to Emma. the pair of them hastened to put them on. 

Just in time too as henry burst into the room. 

“Moms. I think the curse broke” he said not fully recognizing the scene in front of him. Emma coughed. 

“Yeah about that kid,” she said and Henry looked at her. Then he looked to Regina. Recognition flashed across his face. 

“Wait, did you two break the curse?” he asked his eyes wide with disbelief. 

Emma nodded. Regina tried to hide into the mattress. 

“Mom?” Henry's small voice broke her from her stance. She sat up and looked at him. 

“Henry I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you think you were crazy and lying to you about the curse” she said and it was like she couldn't stop. 

“I love you so much and I was such a terrible person but I promise I want to be better” she went on and Emma placed a hand on her back. 

She rubbed small circles letting her know that it was going to be okay. Henry crossed the room and sat on the bed. 

“I know. I love you mom” he said and leaned into Regina for a hug. Regina softened into the embrace. She felt a weight lift off her shoulder. Emma and Henry knew about the curse, it had broken and yet they were both still there. But for how long?

Regina rubbed henry's back. “Why don't you go downstairs and ill join you in a minute for breakfast okay,” Regina said and Henry nodded, understanding that Regina needed to speak to Emma alone. Henry left the room and Regina turned to Emma. she took hold of her hand. 

“I love you, Emma Swan! Nothing is going to change that” Regina began and when Emma opened her mouth regina held up her hands.   
“Please. Things are going to change. The townsfolk are going to wake up and remember that I'm the evil queen and it won't be pretty. I need you to promise me that if things go bad you will take Henry and keep him safe?” Regina pleaded. Emma's mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out. Instead, she nodded. 

Regina rubbed her hands affectionately and Emma was spurred on by the movement.   
“You are not that person anymore Regina and I will not let anything bad happen to you,” Emma said and placed a kiss on Regina's forehead. Regina leaned to Emma just reveling in being close to the blonde. Movement downstairs brought them both back and Regina started to move. 

“I believe our son needs breakfast so why don't we head downstairs and enjoy some normality before we have a mob on our doorstep?” Regina said and in tune with Regina's suggestion, a rumbling sound emitted from Emma's stomach and Regina laughed. 

“Let's get dressed and feed you shall we,” Regina said and made an attempt to leave the bed but not before she moved across the bed and placed a light kiss on Emma's lips. She would never tire of it. 

Downstairs in the kitchen, Regina found henry sitting patiently at the kitchen table, Looking at his small frame it pained Regina to see that he wasn't her little boy anymore. She remembered back to the times they had both sat around the same table when there was no broken curse or even talks of a curse. A sad smile crossed Regina's face and stayed there even when warm arms wrapped around her midsection. 

“Don't worry. He doesn't hate you” encouraging words were spoken from the blonde who had followed Regina downstairs. She had waited to see how the scene played out and when she saw Regina stop she knew that the brunette needed some comfort. 

“I made his life hell” Regina spoke, the sadness evident in her voice. A tear threatened to escape from her eye but she wiped it away when Henry looked up at his mom. There was a smile on his face. Regina mimicked the smile and walked towards her son. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” she asked him, ruffling his hair. He looked up at his mom. He thought he could feel different now that the curse had broken but he still felt the same.  
“Can we have pancakes?” he asked shyly. He used to ask for pancakes all the time when he was growing up, it would be something he would help his mom make, whilst making a lot of mess and he remembered the times when he would drop the batter and lookup expecting his mom to shout but instead she was laughing at him. He felt sadness noticing how he had distanced himself from her upon learning he was the Evil Queen. She might have done those things but she was still his mom. 

“Of course we can, My prince” Regina said and moved over to collect the ingredients she would need. When she was ready she looked at Henry.   
“Are you going to help?” she asked, almost shyly. A wide smile graced Henry's lips and he darted towards where his mom stood. Emma watched with a smile on her face. She decided that she would stay silent. She didn't want to interrupt this moment for the two of them. It was monumental. The road ahead would be difficult but Emma knew that if Regina had herself and Henry beside her then nothing was unbeatable. Even her parents.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Laughter. That's what filled the kitchen at Mifflin street. Not what you would expect given what had happened not even an hour ago. Regina had just finished telling Emma about one of Henry's many messes from baking as the family of three sat around the small table eating breakfast the mother and son duo had made for them. It was fun and it was friendly, the dangers that awaited them long forgotten. 

When the plates had been cleared Regina moved to put them in the sink. She stood there for a moment, her thoughts drifting off to what was waiting for her outside the house. 

It was Henry who broke her from her thoughts. His small hands wrapped around her waist from the side.   
“Don't worry Mom. Emma and I love you and we won't let anything happen to you” his small voice said and Regina couldn't help but smile. 

“I really am sorry for everything Henry and I promise I'm not that person anymore,” she said, reiterating her earlier words. Henry just held on a little tighter, wanting to show his mom that he was three for her. The two of them stood there for a while, holding onto each other. They were in no rush to let go of each other. Emma watched from her spot in the hallway. She excused herself to go to the bathroom. The sight before her made her heart warm. 

Regina seemed to sense her presence because she held out a hand and without speaking any words Emma knew that Regina wanted her to join this moment. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her two favourite people. The family of three continued to stand there, revelling in the warmth of each other. 

Henry's little voice broke the silence. 

“One day, will you tell us everything that happened in the book?” his small voice asked and Regina nodded. 

“One day I will i promise," she said looking her son in his eyes. they were so much like his biological mothers. " A lot of bad things happened I won't deny it but there are explanations okay,” she said rubbing his back. Henry was satisfied with that answer and didn't probe any further. 

Henry excused himself to go and read his comic in the front room and Emma helped Regina tidy the plates away. The fact that no-one had come looking for them had both calmed them and unsettled them. It was like they were waiting for the inevitable to happen, but they were content to do it as long as they were together. 

The two of them joined Henry in the front room and watched the TV. Finally, they heard voices outside. Henry looked up at Emma then towards his mom. There was a panicked look on her face. He offered her a smile and went to the window. Regina stood up. She was ready. 

“There's a mob!” Henry exclaimed. 

“Do they have pitchforks?” Emma joked walking towards him to look for herself. The laughter demeanour dropped when she saw the number of people that had come looking for Regina. 

Regina seems unfazed. She held her shoulders back and straightened her spine. She would not be intimidated in her own home. She looked at her son and Emma. Smiling at them she said, 

“You can make an escape out the back if you want? You don't have to be here” she said. Emma shook her head and Henry looked outraged. 

“We are not leaving you,” Emma told her and walked past her to the door. The knocking had begun and Emma was adamant to prove that she was with Regina one hundred per cent of the way. 

Emma approached the door and swung it open, coming face to face with none other than Snow White and Prince Charming. Her parents. 

“Emma!!” they exclaimed when they saw her on the other side of the door. Their faces wore a look of shock and surprise. They had gone looking for her at her apartment when the curse had broken and they had remembered who they were. 

They hadn't found her there and when they had entered the town street they had come across the other townsfolk. It had made for a happy reunion, meeting her dwarves and Granny and Red but they still couldn't find Emma. When the mob had arrived they followed along, knowing that they were expected to do something about the evil queen. This however was not what they had expected.

“Emma what are you doing here?” David asked. Before Emma could open her mouth to answer Dr Whale had pushed his way to the front of the mob and shouted.

“Wheres Regina!” Emma looked at him. Before she could answer the door behind her opened wider revealing the Queen and Henry. 

Whale made an attempt to grab Regina but Emma cut him off, putting her body directly in front of him, stopping him getting to Regina. Henry did the same. 

“Emma, what are you doing?” Snow asked her, confused as to why her daughter was protecting Regina. “She's the Evil Queen,” she said, looking at Regina. Emma's head whipped around and she looked at Snow, her gaze serious. 

“She is Henry's Mother and I will not let you, or anyone else harm her,” Emma said, her voice full of authority. She looked menacingly at the other mob goers, daring them to make a move whilst she was there. 

A few of them cowered under her gaze and Regina smiled knowing that Emma meant her earlier words. 

Snow moved towards Emma  
.   
“Emma come with us. She clearly has you under a spell” She said. There was no way her daughter would be so supportive of the Evil Queen in normal circumstances. Emma looked at her incredulously. But this time it was Regina who moved forward. She approached Emma and Snow flinched back. 

Regina whispered in Emma's ear. 

“You should go with them,” she said and Emma looked back at her. Emma searched Regina's face for signs of worry but there was none. Their eyes met and a silent conversation was had between the two of them. It was okay for Emma to go. Regina would be here waiting for her to come back. Emma nodded. She turned back to her parents and the mob. 

“I will come with you,” she said and the smiles lit up around the crowd. “On one condition” and their smiles dropped a little.

“Regina is to be left alone!" she called out to the crowd. "No harm comes to her or I will make you pay,” she said and they seemed to believe her words because the mob disappeared, leaving Emma with her parents and Regina. Emma turned her back on her parents and approached Henry. 

“You’re going to stay here with your mom okay. I will be back soon” Emma said and Henry nodded. He didn't want to go with Snow and David anyway. Emma approached Regina and whispered in her ear, “I love you” before turning away and leading her parents down the driveway.

Snow and David looked at Regina and Henry before following Emma down the path. Regina watched them go before shepherding Henry back into the house. 

Although Emma had all but threatened the townsfolk she would still feel safer inside the house. 

Outside the house, Emma walked fast and furiously towards her car, her parents hasting to catch up with her. 

“Emma wait. Are we going to talk about it?” Snow asked finally getting alongside her daughter. 

“Talk about what?” Emma asked, stopping to look at Snow. 

“You know, the curse, us? Snow asked with a hopeful smile. Emma sighed. 

“Can we do that later?” Emma asked and snow was visibly deflated. David stepped in. 

“I think what your mother means is. We want to know everything about you. You are our daughter” he said with a proud smile on his face. Emma scrunched her face up. 

"Yea a daughter you put in a box and shipped off without knowing where I was going" Emma shot at them and was rewarded with the looks of shock on their face. 

"We did that to give you your best chance!" Snow tried to explain but Emma held up her hands. 

"yea and I paid the price being moved from home to home throughout my childhood," Emma said, looking away from the couple. her past was painful for her to talk about. 

"Regina would have killed you as a baby if we didnt," David said, and Emma scrunched her hands at her side. she wasn't going to rise to their bait. 

“Listen. I know you guys did what you think was best and you are happy that the curse is broken but it's not that straight forward” Emma said, continuing to walk on. Both Snow and David looked at each other and hastily rushed after their daughter. 

“Emma!” Snow said taking Emma's hand and pulling her back, forcing her to look at herself and David. Emma took a deep breath.   
“Regina and I broke the curse!” Emma told her parents. Snow let go of Emma's hand a took a step back. 

“That's not possible Emma!” SNow said. 

“Shes the Evil Queen” David added and Emma turned her back on her parents. 

"She's got you under a spell or something," Snow said and Emma laughed. 

"She has not" Emma screamed at her parents. "I Love Regina and not you or anyone in this town is going to stop me from being with the Woman I Love," Emma said, much to the dismay of her parents.


	12. Chapter 12

“Emma you must be confused. She's got you under a spell or something” Snow said, her arms flailing around her head. She looked somewhat deranged. David walked over to her and placed her hands down by her side, rubbing them affectionately. 

“Your mother is right, Emma, Regina is not the person you think she is,” he said. Emma audibly sighed and turned her back to her parents once more. 

“She's different now!” Emma said and had she been facing her parents they would have seen the look of disbelief on their faces. 

“Emma you don't know what you're saying” David tried to say but she turned around a furious look plastered across her face. 

“NO, you need to listen to me. I love Regina, and I'm not under any spell and the sooner you both realize that the sooner we can attempt to have a relationship” she said the seriousness evident in her voice. Her parents took a step back. Snow surprised them both by being the first to speak up. 

“Okay,” she said and both Emma and David looked at her. 

“Okay?” Emma asked for clarification. “That's it?” she asked incredulously. 

Snow nodded her head. 

“That's it. We want you to be happy. Now go and be with your son. Come along for dinner tomorrow evening though, you and Henry. We want to meet our grandosn” Snow said looking at David with a look that said she would explain everything later. 

Emma looked at both her parents with a shocked look. She looked between them, something in the back of her mind was telling her that something wasn't right but Emma didn't want to question it. She agreed that she would come over the following afternoon with Henry and that they would talk then about everything. They parted ways, Emma heading back towards the mansion and SNow and David heading into town. 

Emma arrived back at the mansion and as she walked up the garden path the door flew open and out darted Henry and Regina.   
“Is everything okay. You are back so soon” Regina said before Emma could get any words out. Emma nodded.   
“Yea I talked to them. I told them that it was you and me that broke the curse and that if they wanted anything to do with me then they had to get over whatever issues they had with you” Emma said in one go. 

Regina's mouth dropped open. “You told them? And they were okay?” Regina asked. Emma nodded.   
“They seemed to be. Snow said Okay” Emma said shrugging her shoulders “but I don't care, nothing they say will take me away from you Regina,” Emma said taking Regina's hand and leading her into the house. 

Back on the street where Emma and left, Snow and David stood staring in the direction their daughter had walked. David turned to Snow.  
“What are you doing? We can't leave our daughter and grandson with The Evil Queen” he said disbelievingly. Snow placed a hand on his face.  
“Shhh, my sweet prince. I have a plan. Regina won't steal Emma away from us” she said soothingly. She looked lovingly into his eyes before reaching up and placing a kiss on his cheek. She turned around and walked into town, David following in her wake. 

The walk into town for David and Snow was quick, snow walking like a woman possessed. Soon enough they appeared outside the big churchlike building.   
“The nunnery?” David asked questions. Snow nodded. “Yes,” she answered and raised a fist to knock on the door. Soon after the door opened revealing the smiling face of a middle-aged woman with short brown hair.   
“Blue” snow exclaims when the door is opened, falling into the other woman's arms.   
“SNow! Thank goodness you are okay” Blue said embracing the younger woman. David looked on with shock on his face. He hadn't seen blue for a long time, and hadn't seen her about when they were cursed. When the two women separated David moved forward and embraced the woman. Only after the greeting did snow usher Blue inside to explain that they had pressing issues and that she needed her help. 

For the remainder of the day, Emma and Regina spent time with Henry. Regina kept her word and told them both how she had become Queen. She spared any gory details but confirmed that she did have Snow's father killed. She again didn't go into too much detail but constantly kept reiterating that she had changed and she wasn't that person anymore. 

A phone ringing in the distance brought them out of one of Regina's stories. Emma recognized the tone as her text message and moved to grab her phone.   
“Its a text from Snow” Emma informed them before reading the message. Regina and Henry waited as she read the message. Once she had read the message she looked up.   
“Snow wants us to go for Dinner,” Emma said, rather shocked. Regina scoffed.  
“I hope you don't expect me to be attending,” Regina said. She had explained during her many stories about how even though she no longer held any resentment towards Snow she was not ready to be all friendly. Emma shook her head. 

“The message just says me and Henry so I think you are safe,” Emma said and Regina breathed a sigh of relief. 

“When? Regina asked and Emma answered explaining that Snow wanted her to attend tonight. Regina persuaded Emma and Henry to go which is what lead to them all standing on the doorstep. Henry hugged his mom and went to sit in the car, not wanting to witness whatever PDA was about to happen. Emma moved closer to Regina. 

“I promise ill come back to you Regina,” she said placing a kiss on the Queen's lips. Regina accepted the kiss and they stood there for a moment, lips moving slowly against the other before Regina pulled back nodding. 

“I know you will. I love you Emma” Regina said. 

“I love you too” Emma replied and Regina smiled before ushering Emma away. 

“Our son is waiting for you” and Emma went laughing as she did. She got in the car beside Henry, ignoring his eye rolls and starting the car. As they backed out of the drive, Emma and Henry waved at Regina. She waited there until the yellow bug disappeared out of sight. Only then did she retreated to the safety of her own home, awaiting the return of her true love. 

Emma and Henry made the short drive into two. All through the town, they witnessed small reunions. They pulled up outside the apartment block. It had been a while since Emm had been here. Although she was paying rent for her apartment she had hardly been there, electing the spend time at Regina's house in the spare room, whilst hers and Regina's relationship was blossoming. The pair made their way up to Snow's apartment and knocked on the door. It was thrown wide open a second after and Snow pulled them both in embracing them tightly muttering about how pleased she was that they were there. Henry and Regina shared knowing looks but smiled nonetheless. 

David made small talk with Emma and Henry as snow finished up preparing food. When she announced that it was ready everyone moved to sit around the table. Each plate had its own pie, specially made with their initials on it. A loving touch Emma thought. 

As Emma waited for everyone to be seated, she mentioned that she hoped that one day soon they would be able to sit around the table with Regina and the look on Snow's face suggested that she wasn't as thrilled about that idea.   
“What's the matter?” Emma asked, noticing Snows look. Snow sighed.  
“Nothing I just, I find it hard to believe that Regina is your true love is all. She doesn't know how to love and you deserve so much betetr” Snow said and Emma bites her tongue.   
“I am not getting into this again,” Emma said and picked up her fork to prove a point. Henry did the same and they all started eating.   
“This looks amazing thank you,” Emma said politely. The sooner this meal was over the sooner she could go back home. 

Snow watched Emma carefully as she placed a small bit of her pie onto her fork and put it to her mouth. As her daughter swallowed the food she smiled.   
“This is..” Emma started but before she could finish her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed into the table.   
“Emma!!” Henry exclaimed, rushing to his mother's aid. He looked at snow.   
“What did you do!” he shouted.   
“What needed to be done” snow exclaimed. Noticing Henry's panicked face she explained.   
“She's under a sleeping curse. Only her true love can wake her. I needed to show your mother that Regina is not her true love” Snow explained to him. He stood up immediately and ran to the door, not stopping when he heard his grandparents shouts. He ran down the stairs and out the building all the way back to Mifflin Street. He knocked furiously on the door, wishing his mother would answer Quickly. When she did he rushed inside. 

“Henry what's happened” Regina asked, extreme worry evident as she took in the sight of her son, red and out of breathe. She notices the absence of Emma. 

“Henry where's Emma?” Regina asked and Henry took a deep breath.   
“Snow gave her a sleeping potion. We have to go save her” Henry exclaimed pulling on Regina's hand to get her out of the house. 

“Henry calm down” Regina prompted, pulling him in for a hug. Sh could sense his worry. He melted into his mother's embrace and the tears came flooding down. 

It took a while for Regina to get Henry calm and only then was he able to tell her the full story. He explained how they had gone and snow had cooked them individual pies and when Emma had a piece of hers she collapsed and when he asked Snow she admitted to putting her under a sleeping curse to prove that Regina isn't her true love. Regina listened the whole time with a murderous look on her face, she should have known snow would have an ulterior motive. She soothed Henry and promised that together they would bring Emma back. They hatched a plan. 

Back in Snow's apartment, Snow and David, with the help of blue who had appeared, transported Emma to the town hall. They made her a bed, similar to the coffin that snow rested in.   
“That's stage one complete. Lets let the town know and find our daughters true love” Snow said to David. He looked nervously at his daughter but nodded. Snow and David exited the building and made their way through the town. Announcing to passers-by as they went that they had an announcement to make outside Grannys in 30 minutes. Word spread because as they arrived they were greeted by the majority of the townsfolk. They cheered when Snow and David appeared. Snow took her position on the steps of the diner and greeted those that had gathered. 

“Friends! I know you are all wondering why I have gathered you here” she started, and the crowd fell silent, looking up at the speaker.

“Something terrible has happened” she said and a whisper spread through the crowd. Snow held up her hand and they all fell silent once more.

“Regina is at large. She has placed Emma, your princess under a sleeping curse and kidnapped Henry. She has to be stopped” Snow called out and a gasp emitted from everyone in the crowd. 

“That's a Lie!!” a voice came from the back and everyone turned to look. Henry walked between them all, his mother behind him. 

“You cursed Emma. You wanted to prove that my Mom isn't Emma's true love but she is. Where is she! Mom will prove it” Henry said and the crowds whispers got louder at this new piece of information. Archie approached Henry. 

“Henry are you sure?” he asked. Henry nodded. 

“I was there. Emma and I went to Snows for food and Snow baked a pie that Emma ate and it had a sleeping potion in it. She told me” Henry said and the crowd turned to look at snow.   
“He doesn't know what he's saying. Regina must have him under a spell” Snow said looking at the woman standing behind Henry. Regina's lips curled up.   
“I'm not like you snow, I don't hurt my children,” Regina said.   
“Where's Emma?” Regina asked. “What did you do to her?” and the crowd looked from Regina and Henry to Snow looking for an answer. 

“She is at the townhall, with the blue fairy watching guard. I invite every Eligible bachelor to come song and see if they are the princess’ true love” Snow called and walked down passed the crowd. Together herself and David made their way to the town hall and the crowd followed. They paid no attention to Regina and henry. Archie held back a little. 

“Henry are you sure what you are saying is true,” he asked again, looking henry in the eyes. When henry nodded he knew he was telling the truth. He looked at Regina,   
“I believe you!” he told her and Regina smiled. At least one person beside Henry and Emma believed her. Together the three of them followed the crowd towards the town hall. 

By the time they had arrived the process had already begun to see who was Emma's, true love. One by One Snow called up the townsfolk and they placed a kiss on Emma's lips. Nothing happened. Regina watched appalled. How could snow do this to her daughter? 

The line got shorter and there still had been no success. Snow and daid had even tried but Emma still lay asleep. Regina had had enough. She approached from the back from where she had been standing. 

“It's time you accept facts Snow. I am Emma's true love” Regina said and snow began to protest.   
“You don't know how to love Regina. You don't deserve my daughter” Snow said and Regina scoffed. The crowd who had remained to witness the saviours true love come forward gasped. Regina moved passed snow and approached Emma. She looked at her lifeless body. She took a deep breath and dipped her head down.. She stopped an inch from Emma's lips. 

“Come back to me Emma” she whispered before placing her lips to Emmaus. 

At first nothing happened. 

“See you’re not her true love. You are finished, Regina. I'm the mayor now and you will pay for everything that you have done” Snow said, jubilantly. Snow turned her back to Regina and Emma and acknowledged the crowd.   
“People of Strotybrooke” she began but the crowd gasped. Snow looked confused. She followed the gazes of the crowd and turned back around. Emma was awake. Her face dropped. 

“Emma. How?” she asked but Emma ignored her. She found Regina's eyes and smiled.

“I told you I'd come back,” she said and pulled Regina close for another kiss. The murmurs around the crowd intensified. They all couldn't believe that The Evil Queen was the saviours True Love. 

Henry moved passed everyone and embraced his moms. Archie moved around the crowd whispering words. Soon everyone sat and looked towards the front as archie approached. He coughed and everyone paid him attention. 

“I think we can all be assured that Regina is indeed Emma's true love,” he said, delivering a pointed gaze at Snow. she had the decency to look down at her shoes. Regina and Emma smiled at each other. 

“However, what Regina has done cant be excused and it's only fitting that she answered her crimes” Archie said and a number of nods from the crowd suggested they agreed. Emma's face dropped a little bit Regina squeezed her hand.

“It will be okay” Regina assured her before moving towards where archie stood. 

“I'm here now,” she said addressing the crowd. “I won't hurt anyone and I agree. I think it's time I faced up to what i did” she said. “Put me on trial,” she said and the crowd went quiet. The Evil Queen willingly putting herself up for trial was not what they had expected. They all held their breath, unsure of what the next hour would bring.


	13. Chapter 13

The townsfolk all looked up at the front to see Regina taking a chair and sitting down. She looked at Archie and at Snow. 

“Let's get this over with shall we?” she said and snow walked towards where Regina was sat. 

“Regina, you cast the curse that ripped us all from our homes. You destroyed countless villages in your quest to destroy me. Do you deny these charges?” snow asked. Regina looked her in the eyes before answering.

“No!” 

“So you admit your guilt?” Snow probed and Regina rolled her eyes before moving to her feet. 

Instead of addressing Snow she moved to address the room. 

“Yes, I was the Evil Queen. Yes, I cast a curse that devastated an entire realm, destroyed countless villages and I should be overflowing with guilt but I'm Not” Regina said and the crowd gasped. Regina paid no attention and continued. 

“I don't regret what I did. Yes it was terrible and I will live the rest of my life dealing with that but I can't regret what happened because it has brought me the two most precious things life could have given me. It brought me my son and it bought me Emma” she said, her voice cracking slightly because of the emotion and for the first time the town witnessed and heard the sincerity in Regina's voice. 

“I'm guilty but people change and I have changed. Henry and Emma, they changed me. I want to be a better person. I want to make them proud of me every day that I'm lucky enough to be in their lives” she looked around at the faces of the town. 

“I don't expect anyone of you to forgive me, but I will not allow anyone to stop me from being with Emma,” she said, her voice full of conviction as she looked back lovingly to where Emma and Henry were sat, in awe of what she was doing. To them, Regina was being very brave. 

“I'm not your Queen anymore, I’m not your mayor. That title belongs to Snow and she can do with it what she pleases, but I am asking that we put what happened in the past behind us and move on” she said before moving to take her seat once more. Archie coughed. Snow stood with her mouth open. She didn't expect that speech to come from Regina. When snow did not move Archie moved to take charge of the situation. However, before he could speak Emma stood up and moved to address the crowd herself. 

“Hi” she offered weakly to start. 

“I love Regina” she began. “I know that to everyone here she is the Evil Queen but to me she is Regina. MAdame MAyor, Henry's mother who has loved him every moment of his life that I couldn't. She cast a curse but I want you to ask yourselves. Were you unhappy in your cursed life? Did she curse you to live in the sewers, with no food or water?” she asked and the crowd shook their heads. “She cursed you to be happy. To do what you wanted and what you are good at. That doesn't make her evil. She broke the curse she cast falling in love with me” Emma reminded everyone and they nodded their heads.   
“I will be with Regina, whether everyone here disagrees. I'm the savior. It's my job to bring back happy endings and I've given you all yours by breaking the curse, now I need to give Regina and Henry theirs!” she said and she moved to stand next to Regina putting her hand lovingly on her shoulder. Regina leaned into the hand. 

Archie nodded. He stood up and cleared his throat. 

“Regina. The fact you have admitted that you were wrong is commendable. I don't speak for everyone but I speak for myself. I am happy to move on with you beside me, and hopefully one day we can build a frienship” he said. Members of the crowd nodded their heads. Red stood up in the crowd. 

“I agree with Emma,” she said. “I remember Regina before the curse broke when Emma came to town. She was different. She was kind and caring. She deserves a second chance” she said and took her seat. Regina and Emma smiled at her. She smiled back. Around the crowd, a few stood up and give examples of how Regina had been pleasant to them during the curse, and even in the enchanted forest. A few left, not wanting to be a part of it. Finally, Snow seemed to find her words and stood to address the town. Everyone waited with bated breath. 

“Regina. The town has spoken and although we may not fully forgive you for all your wrongdoings we will allow you to continue to live the life you want. Emma has vouched for you I only hope that you won't disappoint her” Snow said and Emma hugged Regina. It was as good of pardoning that Regina was going to get.

Snow moved to address the rest of the room. 

“I will be taking on the role of MAyor and my first task is to throw a celebratory party to celebrate the curse breaking. A festival. More information will follow now, please. All go and be with your loved ones. Celebrate” she said and the crowd dispersed. Snow moved to talk to Archie leaving Regina, Henry and Emma alone. 

“Congratulations,” Emma said and Regina looked at her confused. 

“You won them over. I knew they would see the Regina I know” Emma said and Regina smiled. 

“It's all because of you two,” Regina said placing a kiss on Henry's head and Emma's cheek. 

“You make me brave and true and I love you both. So much” she said and the three of them embraced. Archie approached them both. They looked back to see Snow and Davids retreating forms leaving the room. 

Emma looked sorrowfully at their retreating forms.   
“They wanted me to tell you they were sorry for what they did. They didn't think you would want to talk to them now but they wanted me to say that they hope one day you will learn to see them as your parents” Archie rambled out. Emma nodded her head. 

“Thank you, Archie. I'm not mad at them I just want them to accept me and Regina” Emma said and Archie nodded in understanding. 

“They will. They just need time” he said. Emma understood. Archie bid them goodbye. 

“Let's go home,” Regina said and Henry and Emma nodded. They needed sleep. It had been a long and strange day. 

Town life over the next few days had been strange. Henry went back to school and Emma went to the sheriff's office. For the most part, everyone continued with the jobs they had during their cursed lives.

On Emma's first day back in the station she was met with her father who apologized profusely over what Snow had done.

Emma didn't blame him. She found it a lot easier to get on with David than she did Snow. He had asked if he could work with her in the sheriff's station and Emma agreed. She needed a deputy. Emma had interacted briefly with Snow. conversation mainly revolved around the festival that snow was organizing because any other conversation between them was forced, Emma not fully forgiving her for putting her in a sleeping curse, but for the sake of Regina, Henry and David she tried to be civil. 

Henry seemed to get a load of attention. The kids in school both feared him because his mother was the Evil Queen but wanted to be his friend because his other mom was the savior. It was still strange for people to see them as a couple. This frustrated Henry because he saw on a daily basis how in love his Moms were and he wished the town could see that too. 

There had been conversation going around about Regina's magic. Did she still have it. Would she be dangerous with it. Emma didn't fully understand so had asked Regina to explain, which led to Regina trying to summon her powers. They did return and it frightened Regina. 

She explained to Henry and Emma that it was learning magic that led her down her dark path. Henry suggested to her that she give it up. Maybe she would be happy then and the town wouldn't fear her and Regina Had agreed. That's what lead them to walking through town as the last-minute festival preparations were being put up. Henry had expressed wanting to go out with both his moms, something Regina had put off. But she knew that she couldn't avoid it forever. 

As they walked down the high street Emma was greeted with Hellos from people and Henry greeted them too. A few offered nods of the heads and smiles to Regina who returned them timidly. This was all new to her. Not having any power, but she found that she rather liked it. There was no expectations of her. She could be who she wanted with the people she loved. 

Up ahead, Archie was climbing a ladder to hang lights above the street. Pongo was at the bottom of the ladder yapping playfully at the string of lights following Archie up. It all happened so quickly that nobody knew what to do. 

Pongo lurched for the wires and it jerked out of Archies hand. It unbalanced him and through all the shouts he couldn't keep his balance. As he tumbled screams were released from bystanders and Regina acted on instinct.

She threw out her hands and a cloud of purple smoke emitted from her palms and engulfed Archie. Gasps were let out from the crowd. Regina fell to her knees and looked at Henry Apologetically.

“Henry I'm So sorry. I didn't mean to use magic” she said and a sob escaped her lips. Not only an hour ago had she promised to give up magic and she had already broken it. Henry approached his mom. 

“Mom. it's okay. Look” he said and Regina raised her head. Applause. She looked around and the bystanders were applauding. 

“You saved Archies life” Henry said and wrapped his hand around Regina's neck. Emma placed a kiss on her face. 

Archie approached and the applause died down. 

“Thank You Regina. You saved my life” He said and another round of applause rang out.

“Lets go to granny's, I owe you a drink” archie said and he led the small family through the crowd towards Grannies.

Inside Archie and a few of the bystanders told everyone how Regina had saved Archies life and she was offered thanks by many people. 

Henry and Emma kept smiling at her.

“What?” she asked. 

“Nothing I just. You are amazing” Emma said and Regna blushed. 

“Hey, Moms. is it okay if I go to the festival with Hansel and Gretel tomorrow?” Henry asked. Regina and Emma looked at each other. Regina took the lead. 

“Sure. I'm glad you've made friends Henry” Regina said and Henry fist pumped. 

“Yes thanks, Mom” he said moving to hug her. They ate their food at the diner in relative peace, a few people stopped to say hello to them all. 

When they finished they headed home. Henry walked a short while in front. Emma held Regina's hand. 

“Will you come to the festival with me?” Emma asked shyly. Regina stopped. 

“I will do anything with you Miss Swan” Regina responded with a goofy smile on her face and leaned in for a kiss. the kiss was short and sweet and they walked the rest of the way home with their hands entwined and smiles on their faces. Things couldn't be better.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Emma woke up rather giddy. She was going on her first official date with Regina. She looked at the woman sleeping next to her. Since the curse broke their relationship had gone from strength to strength. Each day Regina told her more information about what her life in the enchanted forest had been like. Piece by Piece she learned more about the person in front of her and it made her admire her even more. Emma leaned down and placed a kiss to Regina's head. Regina moved slightly but stayed asleep. Emma decided that she was going to have some fun. 

The duvet slipped down as she moved revealing Regina’s bare shoulder. Emma attached her lips to the skin. She could taste the saltiness that remained from the night before. Emma decided then and there that she would never tire of Regina's body. Regina moved a little as Emma's lips worked against her skin. Emma moved her lips slowly down Regina's back. A man elicited from the woman below her and Emma smirked. She pulled back with the smirk still attached to her face. 

“Don't you dare stop” a sleepy voice drawled out muffled by the pillow. Emma leaned down to her ear and whispered.  
“I wouldn't dream of it” and kissed below her earlobe. 

Regina smiled and turned her head and her lips met with Emmas in a heated and desperate kiss. she twisted her body so she was laying on her back and pulled Emma down on top of her. She raked her hands over Emma's bareback. She thrust her hips up desperate for contact in the place she needed it most and Emma got the hint. She pulled back from Regina's lips and with a smirk on her face began moving downwards, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Regina's back arched off the bed with every touch Emma delivered to her body. No one had ever made her feel this way before. 

Their morning antics went on longer than they expected and when they were finally able to draw themselves away from one another and shower, together obviously they made their way downstairs, surprised to find Henry already sitting at the table with breakfast in front of him.

“Morning my prince” Regina said as she moved to put the coffee machine on. 

“Morning Kid,” Emma said taking a seat next to him. 

“morning Moms” he replied to them both, continuing to eat his cereal. 

When the coffee was brewed Regina poured two cups and handed one to Emma. 

She looked towards Henry.

“What time are you meeting with Hansel and Gretel?” she asked. 

“I'm meeting them at Grannys at 1,” he said and Regina nodded. 

“That's good! Emma and I will be heading into town about 2 I think” she told him and he nodded.   
Regina fixed herself and Emma some breakfast as Henry excused himself to shower and get ready. Soon enough it was nearing 1 pm and time for Henry to go. Emma offered to drive him into town and he gratefully accepted. Regina handed him some money out of her purse, which he gratefully took. He bid his mother goodbye with a hug and a kiss, promising to see her later at the festival. Emma drove him into town and dropped him off at the diner. Waving as he walked towards his friends she left to pick up her date. She was nervous. 

She pulled up outside the manor and exited her car. She wanted to do this properly. On the way back from the town she stopped at a Game of Thorns and picked up a lovely bouquet of flowers. She took them from the passenger seat and made her way to the door. She raised a fist and knocked. 

It wasn't long before Regina opened it, looking perplexed.   
“Emma what?” she stopped when she saw the bouquet of flowers being thrust into her face.   
“I'm here for my date?” Emma said shyly, handing the flowers over and placing a kiss on Regina's cheek. She pulled back with a shy smile and Regina moved to wipe a tear from her eye.

“Emma these are beautiful,” she said and Emma smiled before responding. 

“Just like you” and Regina pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Let me put these in water and we can head to the festival,” Regina said and led Emma to the kitchen. Soon the flowers were in the water and they were walking hand in hand towards the main street where the festival was being held.

Along the way, they met many other couples who were making their way and offered smiles and polite hellos. 

As they approached they started to come across stalls that had been set up. Some were arcade type games, others sold little bits and bobs. There was a mixture of food stalls and drinks stalls. All around them other townsfolk were having the times of their lives, laughing with their family and friends. 

Regina and Emma took their time going through the different stalls. Regina was keen to visit every stall and Emma found she couldn't say no to the adorable face that Regina pulled. They passed Henry on a number of occasions and was happy to see that he was having fun with his group of friends. 

At each stall, Regina made small conversation with the stallholder, growing in confidence the more she did it. Emma joined in and it out Regina at ease. 

Emma and Regina were having the time of their lives. Emma had won Regina a stuffed bear at a knockdown the pins game and Regina tried her hand at hook a duck. The townsfolk revel din seeing the savior and the Evil Queen so carefree and in love. 

As night fell, stalls started packing up. Regina looked at Emma. She didn't want the day to end just yet. It seemed as though her prayers were answered when, to her surprise, Leeroy approached them, followed by his brothers. 

Regina smiled at him as he approached. 

“Hey so a few of us are going down to the beach to have a bonfire and some drinks if you wanted to join?” he asked and Regina looked shocked. She doesn't know what to say. 

Noticing her shocked look, another one of the dwarves came forward. Happy Regina thought it was.

“We know you are trying to change and we would like you to come,” he said and the other dwarves nodded. Emma moved forward and placed a hand on Regina's arm. 

“We’d be delighted to come” Emma answered and it brought Regina out of her daze.

“Yes, we would. I just need to find Henry to tell him” she said and Leeroy nodded. 

“Well, we'll be at the beach when you’re ready to come down. Ruby, Granny, and Archie will be there too” he said before heading off. 

Regina turned to look at Emma.

“Did that really happen?” she asked and Emma nodded.

“Yes. You deserve it, Regina. They are seeing you've chnaged” Emma said and Regina smiled so brightly. “We need to find Henry,” Regina said and began to look around. She spotted him by the food stall and made her way over. 

When he saw her approach he moved towards her. 

“Mom, is it okay if I spend the night at Hansels?” he asked and Regina looked worried. 

“Mr. Tillmann has already said it's okay” henry added and on cue, an older man came over to where they stood. He held out a hand to Regina. 

“Michael Tillman, im Hansel's father. Henry is welcome to spend the night with me, i'll drop him off tomororw” he said and Regina nodded.

They exchanged numbers and Henry went off. Regina was a mixture of happy and sad. It was the first time Henry had a sleepover with someone other than her. Emma held her, sensing her emotions running wild. 

“Cmon lets go have some fun” Emma whispered and Regina nodded. They made their way to the beach. 

As soon as they arrived Regina was pulled into a hug by Ruby. 

“REGINA! I'm so glad you came!” she said pulling her over to sit next to her. Regina give emma a look as she was dragged away and Emma slowly followed. 

“Careful Ruby, don't be hitting on my girl” Emma jokingly warned and Ruby had the decency to look ashamed. 

“I'm not don't worry” Ruby answered Winking at the end. Regina laughed at the look on Emma's face. She patted Emma's leg. 

“Don't worry Darling. No one is taking me away from you” she said lovingly leaning over to kiss away Emma's pout. The crowd around the campfire giggled. 

“You two are so adorable together,” Ruby said, handing Emma a bear from a cooler next to her. 

Emma took it and Ruby turned to Regina. 

“What would you like to drink?” she asked and Regina looked into the cooler. 

“I'll have a beer” she said and Ruby looked shocked.

“Really I took you for a pino girl” Ruby said and Regina laughed. 

“I usually am but I do like a beer” she said taking the offered one from ruby. She cheersed with her and took a gulp. Conversation flowed easily around the campfire, Regina offering her opinions, which were accepted by the group. 

On certain occasions, the conversation turned to the enchanted forest and Regina squirmed uncomfortably but everyone was quick to assure her that they had forgiven her for everything and it settled Regina a bit.

The night went smoothly for the most part, until Snow turned up at a quarter to Twelve. Regina and Emma had already been at the fire for 3 hours and judging by SNows reaction to them being there she wasn't expecting it. 

“Well isn't this cozy” Snow drawled as she approached the group. There was a slight slur to her words and it was obvious that she had, had a bit too much to drink.   
Leroy stood up and approached Snow.  
“Hey Snow, why don't you come to sit down, we were having a good evening, don't ruin it and make a scene,” he said. Snow scoffed.

“Why would I make a scene. I thinks its great.” she laughed moving to take a seat next to leeroy. “The Evil Queen and my daughter. I won't lie they do make a beautiful couple” Snow said taking a drink and taking a gulp. She swallowed it.

Upon her arrival Regina had tensed up. It was her first time seeing snow since her trial. She had gone above and beyond trying to avoid her and had succeeded until this point. Snow addressed Regina. 

“You know Regina I haven't seen you this happy since Daniel” Snow said casually and Regina's face dropped at the mention of Daniel's name. Tension filled the air and snow smiled. She looked at Emma's confused face. 

“She hasn't told you about daniel yet?” Snow asked and it was obvious by Emma's face that Regina had not. Snow didn't let anyone else speak before she rambled on. 

“Daniel was Regina's first Love. He died. It was my fault. I caught them kissing in the stables when Regina was supposed to be marrying my father and I told her mother who killed him” Snow admitted and the group gasped in shock. Regina didn't say anything. She was furious at Snow. she wanted nothing more than to scream that snow had no right to talk about Daniel but before she could say a thing a shadow covered her as Ruby stood up. 

“Snow! How dare you!” she raged at her former best friend. 

“You should be ashamed of yourself” Ruby continued and snow cowered in the shadow of her friend. She looked shocked that Ruby would dare speak to her like that.

“Regina is trying to change and you keep bringing up her past. Grow up, Snow. can't you see that Emma is happy with Regina? Why are you so hell bent on destroying their relationship” Ruby asked and Snow just shrugged. 

Regina pulled on Ruby's hand trying to calm her down. Ruby looked towards Regina. Regin mouthed Thank you and Ruby smiled. She took her seat again and silence filled out over the group. 

“I'm sorry Regina” a voice called out, breaking the silence and Regina looked towards where the voice had come from. Snow was looking at the couple. Regina took a breath.

“I forgive You” Regina said. 

“Why?” SNow asked. “Ruby is right. I've been horrible to you” Snow said and Regina looked at Emma. 

“Because you are Emma's mother Snow. Emma wants a relationship with you and that's not going to happen if we are at odds with one another” Regina explained and Snow nodded. It seemed that Ruby's words had spared her up a little because she was no longer slurring her words. 

“Thank you, Regina. I want Emma to be happy I really do” snow said and Emma smiled. Snow stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Emma asked and snow looked at her with a sad smile. 

“I'm going home. I'm drunk, I need sleep. Emma im proud of you. You found your happy ending” snow said and she stumbled off. 

The group watched her go. Granny spoke up. 

“I should go with her. Make sure she gets home safely” she said and she bid goodbye to the rest of the group. Once Granny had left one by one the group left. 

Soon enough it was just Emma and Regina left. They sat in front of the dying flames, Regina between Emma's legs, with her back leaning against Emma's front. 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Daniel before tonight,” Regina said and Emma just placed a kiss to the crown of Regina's head. 

“Its okay” Emma whispered and Regina laughed. 

“What's funny? Emma asked and Regina leaned back a little more. 

“Do you remember that first night in Boston when i said i would tell you about my past?” Regina said and Emma nodded. 

“Yea?” she said and regina laughed again. 

“Well i think I've told you everything about my past, although not in the way I planned,” she said. “Does my past change the way you feel about me?” Regina asked and Emma wrapped her hands a little tighter around Regina's waist. She looked into the flames. 

“Oh Regina. I love you despite your past” she answered placing a kiss on Regina's neck. It was true. 

The two of them sat together long into the night. Only when the sun began to rise did Regina lead Emma home. Milestones had been crossed that night. Emma now knew everything about her past. About daniel. About the murders, she had committed and It relieved Regina that Emma loved her despite her past. Now they could focus on the future, whatever that held for them both, but there was one thing that the two women knew for certain.  
They would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with this fic to the very end! I hope you liked it! Also, don't forget to check out alwaysthevillain artwork! its aweosme! 
> 
> A sequal is likely to follow so if you liked this fic be sure to check back!


End file.
